Someone for Hagrid
by Mary Baker
Summary: Chappy Seven finally up. Professor Dumbledore has hidden something, and hagrid finds the secret is too appealing not to share. How will Leena take a secret Hagrid will share with no other, andhow will Hagrid feel when it is Leena who has a secret? R. an
1. Prologue

Someone for Hagrid

     Someone for Hagrid.

By, Little Minny Mary.

Disclaimer.  None but one of the characters belong to me.  All other characters belong to J.K.  Rowling.

Prologue.

Hagrid lay in his bed, his eyes gazing about his little cabin with a tired but happy sort of gaze.  He could see the snow falling gently like small birds

From the sky, and as he watched, a silver star appeared in the sky, moving brightly across the treetops.  Fang's snores could be herd at the foot of his

bed, and nearby, crackled the fire, on which roasted a crock-pot of foods.

Today had been hard for Hagrid, yet nobody could have, or would ever know why.  It was kept in his heart, even as he lay in his bed, looking

around with his tired eyes, and thinking sadly of the star that shined so brightly in the sky, while his heart died slowly within himself.  Leena Michaels,

the seventh year girl Hagrid had come to love and adore, was to go home on the Hogwarts Express the next day, and try as he might, Hagrid could not bring

himself to think of what life might be like, without the girl he'd love for the past four years.

Leena had seen thru him, when nobody else dared to look at him, and she alone, had shown the affection needed, when he had been expelled from

the beloved Hogwarts, five years before.  It had been Leena Michaels, who had helped him to get his beloved Aragog into the forest, and it had been she,

who had helped Hagrid to find a home on the grounds of Hogwarts, when he was sure Dumbledore would send him away.

Leena had always been extremely special to him in so many ways, and now she had to go, and Hagrid found himself powerless to do anything about

it.  He longed to go to her, and to bring her home to him, and if Leena would have him, Hagrid knew, he would make her his wife.  Leena Michaels, who was

to live outside of Hogwarts, was sure to leave him forever, and the thought of her broke his heart all over again, as he lay in his bed, his mind concentrating hard on what could have been.

There was no doubt in Hagrid's mind that he loved Leena Michaels, not only because she had helped him when no other could, but also because she had cared for him, as much, if not more, than Dumbledore himself had.  Leena was special, in all her beauty, and though Hagrid could only dream of having her, the wonder of the dream was what had kept the love inside of him alive, as no other dream could.

Hagrid rolled over in his bed, thinking hard of the girl who would be leaving the next day, and as he looked up, his thoughts never leaving

the young girl, a small shadow passed the window, and Fang, who had been lying peacefully on the foot of Hagrid's bed, jumped to his feet, and began to

bark wildly, as though he knew who now approached the door.  Halfheartedly, Hagrid stood, and as he made his way quietly to the door, a knock reached his ears, just as Fang's barking increased in its volume.

"Hagrid?" a voice asked, as an invisible figure entered the room.

"Leena?  Ye really shouldn't be here!"  Hagrid said, as he closed the door.

"I had to say goodbye, Hagrid." Leena said, as the cloak dropped from her body, revealing black pajamas, beneath her black robes.

Hagrid looked at her, his eyes smiling behind their thick lashes, and as he watched, Leena walked the length of the room, and sat beside him, her arm reaching to him, until she had wrapped her arm almost halfway around the giant.  Hagrid looked upon Leena's fair face, and felt his heart jump, as she smiled at him.

"Hagrid, I have something I need to tell you.  Please listen, because it's important."  Leena said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"What is it, Leena?"  Hagrid asked, as the distant sound of footsteps reached them.

"Oh, Hagrid, you must believe me.  No matter what happens, I didn't do it."  Leena said, her voice becoming urgent as she looked into his eyes.

"Didn' do what, Leena?"  Hagrid asked, as the footsteps came closer to the cabin.

Leena did not answer, and as she hugged Hagrid, her arms holding him close, Hagrid caught his first glimpse into her eyes.  Leena's eyes were frightened, more so than any other eyes he had ever seen, and this frightened Hagrid more than anything he had ever felt.  Leena, his lovely, wonderful girl, was in distress, and as Hagrid could think of no way to help her yet, he knew that he would rather have died, than let his Leena cry, as she was beginning to do.

Before he could ask her what she had not done, however, the door burst open, and Hagrid was confronted with the stern face of Bartemius Croutch,

as he entered the room.  Sizing the room up quickly, Bartemius raised his wand, and without warning, he threw a stunning spell at Leena, which sent her sprawling on the ground, her head red with blood.

"Bloody Bastard!  Ye could of killed 'er, ye could of!"  Hagrid said, as he looked down.

"She is accused of working with He who must Not Be Named, and I intend to prove it."  Bartemius said, as he dragged Leena from the ground, and

tied her in a harness on his broomstick.

"She's done nothin' wrong!  Only an innocent girl, she is!"  Hagrid defended, as he tried to rescue Leena's unconscious body.

            "We'll see."  Mister Croutch said, as he looked at Hagrid.

"I won't let ye!"  Hagrid said, as he rushed at Bartemius.

"Be a good boy, and perhaps I'll clear your name."  Bartemius said, as he floated the broom, with Leena's sleeping form attached, to the doorway.

"Ye Bloody Bastard!"  Hagrid said, as he squeezed a small stuffed ball in his hands.

"Your mistake."  Bartemius said, as he ran with the broom out of the house.

A moment later, Bartemius rose from the ground, and as he flew away, a shadow fell in beside him, and Bartemius smiled, as his Uncle Voldemort

gave him a pleased look.  The oaf had led him straight to Leena Michaels, and Bartemius had nobody to thank but himself.  Love could be so bad, and with

the gifts Leena Michaels possessed, she would be quite useful to Voldemort.

It had been the stupid oaf's mistake, and Bartemius meant to utilize it as best he could, for who cared if he sat and cried, for nobody would

be there to listen.  Besides, he was too far away, locked as gamekeeper in his little cabin, and Bartemius could not have been more glad to see him so.

 To Bartemius, both Leena and Hagrid had gotten what they had deserved, and he could not wait, until Voldemort could trust him with more quizzical things,

such as the capture of the Baby Harry Potter, and his hated parents.

            As soon as Bartemius Croutch had gone, however, Hagrid, feeling that he must lose all he felt inside, bolted from his cabin, feeling that he couldn't possibly take anymore of the stress life had placed upon him.  Leena, his wonderful girl, was gone, probably straight to Azkaban, and Hagrid felt in his heart, that she would not come back.  He would never see his beautiful Leena again, and for this, Hagrid mourned, more deeply than he'd ever mourned in his lifetime.

            "Hagrid, would you mind a word?" a voice asked, from just behind him.

            Hagrid turned, his heart beating wildly inside his chest, to see an old man standing just in front of him.  A long beard hung to the Man's waist, and in his hand, was held a small, round pendant, as thought it were a delicate bird.  Gently, he handed the pendant to Hagrid, and the pendant grew warm in his hand, so that he looked questioningly into the Man's eyes.

            "Who are you?  What are you doing in here?  Ye shouldn't be here!"  Hagrid said, as he looked at the pendant.

            "Hagrid, do you not know me?  Come.  Look into my eyes, and you shall see who I am."  The man said, as he stared fixedly at Hagrid.

            Hagrid looked into the man's eyes, and his mouth dropped, as recognition came to him.  The Man, with his beard, and his half-moon glasses, was Professor Dumbledore, only, he was a much older Dumbledore indeed!  From the looks of him, he had aged at least fifty years, and now he stood, his hands at his sides, as he smiled at Hagrid with twinkling eyes.

            "Hagrid, I need a favor from you."  Dumbledore said, as he looked down at Hagrid.

            "Anything, Professor Dumbledore.  You needn't do anything but ask, and I will do it."  Hagrid said, as he looked into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

            "Hagrid, time has been played with.  In the second war on Voldemort, he has discovered a secret weapon.  He has sent Hermione Granger, Harry potter and Ronnald Weasley back thirty years, and they were forced to come to Hogwarts early.  They are now going during their parents' time, and if this is found out, then history will turn bad.  Voldemort is hoping this will be so, for if Harry Potter, Ronnald Weasley and Hermione Granger find what time they have entered, they will go forth, and attempt to save the lives of James and Lilly Potter." Dumbledore said, as he made his way slowly to Hagrid's empty cabin.

            "Professor, ye aren't making any sense!  Who in the Bloody blazes are Voldemort, and all those other people?" Hagrid asked, as he stared, dumbfounded, at the professor.

            "Tom Riddle is bad, Hagrid.  He turns evil, and he takes the Wizzarding world into chaos.  Hagrid, don't ask me to tell you what happens.  Do not change that part of history.  Are you willing to do this favor for me, Hagrid?"  Dumbledore asked, as he looked intently into Hagrid's eyes.

            "Course I am, Professor!" Hagrid said, not fully understanding what this meant.

            "Here is what you must do.  You may befriend the seventh year students, when they come, but remember this.  At no time, are Lilly and James Potter to know Harry is their son.  Also, Arthur and Molly, who will become husband and wife, are not to know Ronnald is their son.  Hermione is smart, so you must beware of her, and her knowing what happens.  Keep the pendant, and whenever they get a glint of understanding in their eyes, you must rub the Eagle symbol.  This will keep them from knowing they are related, and disguise their names and identities from those of the older generation." Dumbledore said, as he stared at the pendant.

            "Why don't ye jus' send them back?" Hagrid asked, confused.

            "Hagrid, you must.  On the other side of the pendant, is the symbol of the griffin.  When Lilly and James are killed, you must rub this side.  Do not before, for what is done must be done.  On the night James and Lilly Potter are killed, Harry, ron and Hermione will be there, and they will see.  On that exact month and day, twenty-two years later, they will be killed by Voldemort.  Your sending them back is vital, for no time will have passed, and with the appearance of the angry students, Voldemort will be thrown off guard, and together, the three of them will face him.  Harry potter will then defeat him."  Dumbledore said, as he walked into the cabin, and took a seat at Hagrid's table.

            "Professor, what about the teachers?  Will they not know who Harry, Ron and Hermione are?" Hagrid asked, even more confused as he looked at the old professor.

            "Remember the Eagle.  Harry, Ron and Hermione will hear their names mentioned, when what is really coming of all the others' mouths are the names Brandy Garnem, Ryan Weilder, and Rolland Wilson.  The same affect will occur when they speak to each other.  Rub the Eagle whenever a teacher or student is present around them.  You will know, because your right thumb will turn a light green."  Dumbledore said, as he smiled once again.

            Hagrid nodded, confirming his understanding of what Professor Dumbledore had said, and as Professor Dumbledore smiled again, Hagrid felt the same closeness he'd always felt for the dear professor.  Albus Dumbledore had a heart of gold, and as Hagrid looked once again into the eyes behind his half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore rose from his seat, and adorned his cloak, ready to leave again.

            "Can't ye stay, Professor?" Hagrid asked, as a tear came into his fair blue eyes.

            "Hagrid, you know I cannot.  I must go home to my own time now, and remain there for the present time." Dumbledore said, as he looked into Hagrid's tearful eyes.

            "Do me a favor.  Won't ye get Leena Michaels out of Azkaban for me?  She'll die in there, ye see, and I can't rightly have that." Hagrid said, as his tearful eyes flooded over, and his face looked pleadingly into Dumbledore's.

            "Hagrid, come here.  This too, will be handled, long before my time. You shall see." Dumbledore said, as he took Hagrid into his arms, and rocked him gently.

            Able to handle no more at last, Hagrid began to sob loudly, and Dumbledore, holding him as though he were a sad, lost child, began the task of comforting the teenager, as he waited patiently with him.  Hagrid was like a son to him, and Dumbledore's heart went out to him, not only for how the night's events had treated him, but also for how he had laid such a large task on Hagrid's shoulders.  He had no doubt the boy could handle it, and yet, he worried of how attached he would now become to the three young students, when they arrived at Hogwarts in the near future.  As he held Hagrid, Dumbledore spoke gently to him, his eyes and voice soothing, until Hagrid became sleepy, and his head drooped upon Dumbledore's shoulder, nearly knocking the old man to the floor.  Then, silently, he took his wand from his pocket, and floated Hagrid to his large bed, laying him upon it, and covering him with the patchwork quilt which would in later days, become a part of Hagrid, and of what everyone knew of his cabin.  At last, patting the pup Fang on the head, he took from his pocket, the Time-turner, and turned it wildly to the right, until, with a soft "Pop", he disappeared from Hagrid's time, and reappeared in his office, in his present time.


	2. Chapter OneDiscovering Leena's Photo

A n. To understand the chapters ahead, you must first read the Prologue carefully.  
  
Summary. Hagrid is nineteen. He has been expelled from Hogwarts for five years now, and he is madly in love with Leena Michaels, who has been kidnapped and taken away by Bartemius Croutch. You'd have to read more to figure out what I mean. I'm not really good at summaries, so you'll have to read on.  
  
As promised, here is Chapter one.  
  
Chapter one. A secret letter.  
  
Hagrid rested his head on the table, his eyes closed. It had been a long day, and Hagrid had been thinking hard of what had been happening these last few days. Harry Potter, a boy Hagrid had known for years, had come to him, his messed up hair furling out like shock waves around his head, and told him of a woman who had just been released from Azkaban not too long before. Leena Michaels, a former student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry, had been released by some unknown magic from Azkaban, and was now on the Most Wanted List in the Daily Proffit. She was said to be the most dangerous person, besides Sirius Black, and Hagrid found he could look at the picture staring out at him, and remember well, that day she had disappeared.  
Leena had been his friend, and the only girl he could have, and would ever love. The light she seemed to shed on a subject was far greater than anything Hagrid had ever known, and long ago, he had learned that she was the only one who could show him somewhat the same affection, that he had shown her. Leena Michaels, with all her wonder and beauty, had been dragged far away from his cabin, late that winter night twenty years ago, and Hagrid, having been nineteen at the time, and still madly in love with her, had spent the years passing, as he had planned, secretly grieving for the girl who'd been taken, and wishing with all the fibers of his heart and body, that she would someday return.  
Hagrid could remember how he had longed to be with Leena, and how he'd planned to tell her, that next day when goodbyes must be said, and as he tried desperately to think of how he would, he could remember her face, when she appeared at his doorstep, wearing her invisibility cloak, and looking so frightened, when she had told him she had not done it. What she hadn't done, Hagrid never knew. He had been at her hearing, however, when she had been accused of spying for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and try as he might, Hagrid could not bring himself to believe she had done any such thing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had always frightened Leena, and though she had one day vowed she would murder him for what he had done to her family, Hagrid had not believed her, stating that Leena had been too frightened when she had seen him that one time on the night her parents had died, and that even if she had wanted to, her courage to kill or challenge such a Man would ebb away as soon as she met him. Hagrid knew, even as he sat at the table, his head in his hands, and his eyes looking down at the picture of the girl he'd loved so long, that Leena Michaels, no matter what she had been accused of, would rather die than join the forces of He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named.  
Hagrid, come back, will you?" a voice interrupted, as Hagrid's thought surged about inside his head.  
"All righ there, Harry?" Hagrid asked, as he looked up, startled to see the boy and his friends standing inside the doorway to his cabin.  
"Yes, but you're not. Hagrid, you haven't been yourself for a few days now, and we wanted to come down and make sure you were all right." Hermione said, as the three of them entered.  
"Fang forgot to tell me ye were here. I was just---" Hagrid began, as he layed a careful hand on the clipping from the Daily Proffit, blocking it completely from view.  
"Come off it now, Hagrid. What are you hiding under that hand of yours?" Harry asked, as he gently removed Hagrid's hand from the picture.  
Leena's picture blinked out from beneath Hagrid's hand, and as Harry, Ron and Hermion's eyes caught it, a knowing look came over Hermione's face, suggesting she knew more of what she had seen, than any of the boys. Smiling, she crossed the room, and looked at the picture, lifting it from beneath his fingertips, as she looked up into Hagrid's eyes.  
"Who is she, Hagrid?" she asked, as she stared once again at the picture.  
"Nobody ye'd want to know of, Hermione." Hagrid said, as he reached for the picture she held in her hand.  
"We do want to know, Hagrid. That's why we're down here." Ron said, as he strode accrost the room, and looked at the picture.  
Hagrid sighed, and looked into the eyes of his three friends. He had known this day would come, and even as he'd anticipated it, he had been afraid of telling them all the same. Leena had seemed too precious a memory to speak of, even to them, and now, as he found himself confronted by their anxious stares, he found he could bring himself to keep her from them no longer. Taking a last resolute look around, he raised his head, and took a deep breath, trying o prepare himself to tell them all who and what she was to him.  
"Leena Michaels is the one in that picture. That old Bastard Barty Croutch took her from me twenty years ago. Righ here from this cabin he did, and now she's escaped from Azkaban." He said, as he looked at the picture in Hermione's hand.  
"Oh, Hagrid! You had a Love?" Hermione asked, as she layed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"Somethin' like that. She never got to find out, she didn't. Barty took her away when I was going to tell her. I'm hopin she's somewhere on her way to Hogwarts as we speak. Only two years younger than me, that one, and I've been waitin' so long to tell her. I promise when I see her, that'll be comin' out of my mouth first thing." Hagrid said, looking away.  
"Why didn't you tell us before, Hagrid?" Harry asked, as he looked at the girl in the picture.  
"Too many bad memories. Fang was just a pup then. He's old now, and I want him to see her again some day. Got along really well, they did." Hagrid said, as Fang whined from a corner.  
"Well, we'll have to help her get here then, Hagrid." Hermione said, as she looked at the boys.  
"Right then.." Harry said.  
"We'd better go get right on it." Ron said, as he headed toward the door.  
"Don't ye be doin' that. Ye'll get yerselves into trouble!" Hagrid called, as the door slammed behind the three.  
Hagrid looked at the closed door, and for the first time, he felt his heart leap. There had been nothing to stop the three of them, when they'd wanted to do something, and now he found he didn't want to stop them. Something was calling them to search for the whereabouts of Leena Michaels, and as Hagrid thought of how wonderful it would be to see her again, he found his heart beating so fast, he couldn't stop it. 


	3. Meeting Dumbledore In Hiding

            Summary.

            Well, Leena is out of Azkaban, and she's on her way somewhere, nobody knows where.  Rubeus Hagrid, who is madly in love with her, is now seeing her picture, and Harry, Ron and Hermione vow to bring her to him.  Hmmmmmmmm.  How will that turn out, I wonder?  Read on and find out!

                        Disclaimer:  None but one of the characters in the story belong to me.  The rest belong to J.K. Rowling, author of all five original Harry Potter books.

            As Promised, here is Chapter two.

            Chapter Two.  TravelingMeeting Dumbledore in Hiding.

            Leena took her hair, and swung it wildly over her shoulders, as she stared at the small, hand-held mirror she was holding.  She'd found the mirror as she was scavenging about for a piece of paper to write to Professor Dumbledore, and it had caught her eye, as had the small, heart necklace she'd seen with-in the trash Bins.  It had looked exactly as the heart necklace that Hagrid had once given her had looked, and him being her last memory, before she'd been dragged away to a different place, Leena found she missed him greatly.

            Hagrid had always been a good, loyal friend to her, and as she thought of him, a tear came to her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile to herself, as she thought of him, and how kind he'd always been to her.  Leena had never been the popular girl in school, nor had she been the girl everyone had loved, and as Hagrid had never been popular either, they had got along quite well, and were special friends, since her first year there.

            Leena remembered vividly, the look on Hagrid's face, when she'd come to him in his cabin that night, and how she'd pleaded with him, not to believe them when they'd taken her away, and how she'd begged him to believe she'd been innocent.  She'd known, as she'd wandered down to his cabin that night, that Hagrid would be the only one to believe her, and with Dumbledore away, she'd gone to the only other person she'd known, seeking the comfort she wished so desperately would come.  Hagrid had not been able to so much as lay a hand on her, before that prat Bartemius Croutch had come, and though she could hardly remember the days of Azkaban, she could remember the only thought keeping her mind alive was the fact that one day, she would have her revenge on the Man, for putting her in the prison, without proving she'd been guilty.  Leena, as far as she knew, was guilty of very little, and at the same time, there had never been a doubt in her mind, that she'd never been guilty of siding with Lord Voldemort, and she knew she never would.

            Presently, Leena lifted the mirror to her face, and examined the lines of wrinkles Azkaban had left behind.  Years of being unhappy, always wondering when and where the Dementors would strike, had left Leena looking ten years older than she'd look otherwise and she hated them for it.  She'd wanted to look presentable when she returned to Hogwarts, and she found she would never do such a thing, if anyone had much to say of it.  For one, her robes were old and tattered, and her hair matted and forgotten.  Her eyes were sunken in and haunted, as were the eyes of so many others from that horrible Wizzarding Jail, and her face, as was theirs, was wrinkled and old-looking.

            Finding she could not look at her face any longer, Leena withdrew the mirror, and looked about, for the wand she knew was no longer there.  It had been snapped, as all the wands were from those in Azkaban, and she missed it greatly, wondering how she would protect herself if she was caught.  Leena ma have spent the last twenty years in Azkaban, but the truth was, she knew nothing of how to use the skills needed to protect herself, nor did she have a wand to use, as she knew she'd need.  Finally, deciding not to worry too much, Lena placed the mirror back in her pocket, and began to walk on, trying her hardest to smile, though she found it difficult to do so.

            As Leena's footsteps touched the ground, she clutched the heart necklace round her neck, and thought of the times she'd talked with Rubeus Hagrid, and of how much she'd missed those times with him.  Leena had always respected him, though Tom Riddle had been so awful to him, and though Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Lucius's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle had been so unkind to him, Leena had stood beside him, valuing his friendship as none other than her had been able to.  Her intellect to him had been great, and as she had always cared deeply for him, Leena found herself in wonder, as to whether or not he would be at Hogwarts when she returned, or whether Dumbledore was still a Headmaster or not.

            Suddenly, Leena stopped, and looked cautiously around, her face serious and wondering, as she searched the stars above.  The thought of Dumbledore not being Headmaster anymore had never occurred to her, and as she thought of it, she felt her heart jump in her throat, as her last hope left her.  If Dumbledore was no longer headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry, she would be caught, and worse than that, the Dementors would kiss her, as she'd feared most of her life that they were going to.  She could remember times when she was sure they would, and then they seemed to glide past her cell, like so many spiders along the web of dangerous ground, and Leena would think sadly, of how, once again, they had forgotten her, for even death seemed better than the lonely nights she had spent in the prison, hearing the screams of others as she went on.

            Suddenly, the lights of Hogsmeade flashed in front of Leena's eyes, and she wondered again, how she'd come to be in that area of the land.  It seemed only seconds before, she'd been in the darkness of the woods, and, as she looked up, Leena realized the sun was beginning to cross over the horizon, on its way up for the day.  Leena had not known how long she'd stood there, dreaming and thinking of Hogwarts, and as she hurried to her hiding place in the caves, Leena felt her heart sink, for the Ministry seemed to search daily for her, with more and more wizards and witches looking for her, and she hated it, as she wondered in vain, why she seemed to be so wanted.  

            "Excuse me, but why are you hiding in there?" a voice asked, interrupting her thoughts, as she hunched down behind a stack of forgotten garbage bins.

            Leena jumped, startled at the Man's approach, and quickly, she took from her pocket, a large piece of broken glass, ready to strike at the Man, should she need to.  Smiling, the Man walked to her side, and quietly, seeing she was shocked and startled, he removed the glass piece gently from her hand, and stood her up to face him.  He was looking into her eyes, his eyes of blue shining brilliantly, as she stared, and Leena knew at once who it must be.

            "Dumbledore?" She asked, surprised, as she saw the half-moon spectacles he wore on his nose.

            "In the flesh.  Perhaps you would like a visit to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry, where I am still a Headmaster, and will be for many years to come." Dumbledore said, as he held Leena's hand a moment, and then dropped it gently down at her side.

            "Oh, Professor!  I was just thinking---but---you're here!" Leena said, as words seemed to fail her.

            "I know, Leena Michaels.  I have for some time.  You were sure to come to Hogwarts, but never mind that now.  Hold out your arms." Professor Dumbledore said, as he tapped his wand upon Leena's head, and muttered beneath his breath.

            A curious feeling, like something cold traveling over Leena's body, seemed to happen, and, as it traveled, and the twinkling blue eyes twinkled behind their spectacles, Leena felt her heart jump, as thought someone were playing a game of ball with it.   Wondering why his eyes were twinkling, Leena looked first into those brilliant blue eyes, and then down at herself.

            Her body had become some kind of chemafladging device, and Leena knew, as she had stood in front of the most feared and powerful Professor to Voldemort, that he had worked some kind of spell, and was working it as she was thinking or whenever she moved, her body blended with the nearest object to it.  She felt cold, as she moved about, and as she looked with a questioning thought to the twinkling eyes, she knew why.

            "Let us go, Leena Michaels.  That was a chemafladging charm I have placed upon you, and it seems to work nicely.   There is much to tell you, and very little time to fill you in." Dumbledore said, as he began to walk thru the town of Hogsmeade, with Leena following close behind.

            Leena followed Professor Dumbledore quickly thru the town, and began to climb the hill to Hogwarts, surprised at how well the grounds looked, as she drew nearer to the place she'd loved for so long.  Leena had missed Hogwarts greatly, and as she'd come nearer to her School of happiness, she'd felt a pang of pride, growing with-in her, with every step.  This was truly where she'd belonged, surrounded by her friends, and as she stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts, she took a deep, free breath of fresh air.  She was finally safe, and there was nothing the Ministry could do to find her now, for she had found Dumbledore, and was back upon the safe grounds of Hogwarts, where there were hopefully people who still loved her, and did not blame her for the incident of twenty years ago, and who knew of her innocence, no matter what the Daily Proffit, had said of her.


	4. An Awkward Hagrid

            Someone for Hagrid.

            Disclaimer.  None but one of the characters in this story belong to me.  All others belong to J.K. Rowling.

            A N.  Would like to thank the reviewer who reviewed me with the wonders of your words.  Yeah, Leena survived, and she is doing well.  And for those who are reviewing me off the record, yes, I will describe Leena for you.  You'll all be able to see her as I do.

            Summary.  Having spent the last twenty years in Azkaban, Leena is out for freedom, and has met Dumbledore.  He seems to have a gift uncommon in many other people.  The gift of mind reading.  Leena has not quite noticed this yet, and takes what he says with a grain of salt, thinking that since he is just Dumbledore, he is given credit for his intellect and startling answers, butt it is now, that the truth must be considered, and Leena's mind must be sorted, for new horizons await her.

            As I have been prompted, here is Chapter three.  Read, and have a blast!

            Chapter Three.  An Awkward Hagrid.

            Hagrid sat in his cabin, his hands held silently in front of him, as he read again and again, the paper he'd been staring at for the past three hours.  Written in small, golden handwriting, were the words Hagrid had feared would come.  Leena Michaels had been found, and as he stared at the paper, Hagrid again felt his heart drop.  Leena, the love of his life, had been found, as he had feared, and Now he knew she would be killed, or worse, kissed by the Dementors.  Hagrid couldn't imagine how Leena would be tortured, nor could he imagine how her death might be.  He knew well, that Leena's death could be nothing but awful, and as he sat, with his head in his hands, Hagrid felt tears trickle silently down his cheeks once more.

            The late night was silent, as Leena's picture moved, and when at last Hagrid had wiped the tears from his eyes, he laid the picture upon the table, and removed his robes, laying in his big bed, and closing his eyes as he pulled the covers to his chin.  Just as he was ready to drift off to sleep, however, a knock sounded on his door, and Hagrid opened his eyes slowly, reluctant to move from his bed, even to answer the door, and allow his company entrance.  He did not have to decide, however, for the door opened of its own accord, and a tall, disheveled figure stepped nimbly into the room.  Hagrid could not see who had entered his home at first, but as the figure moved to the bed; Hagrid saw that it was Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling brilliantly, and his face smiling happily.

            "Professor Dumbledore!  What brings ye out here this late at night?  Ye'll catch yer bit o' cold out here!"  Hagrid said, sitting up startled.

            "Hagrid, would you mind taking a stroll with me to my office?  There's someone here to see us, and I think you should be present."  Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling to a deep, sky blue behind his spectacles.

            "What on Earth would a visitor be here for in this weather?" Hagrid asked, as he stood, and dressed quickly, to follow Dumbledore out of the cabin, and to his office.

            "These are strange circumstances, Hagrid.  Believe me; it would not be wise to bring our visitor here.  And Hagrid, mind you not to tell anyone about our company?  It might raise suspicions." Dumbledore said, as he walked ahead of Hagrid from the cabin, and prepared to walk up the snowy grounds toward the castle.

            "Anything, Professor!" Hagrid said, as he followed the headmaster up the grounds.

            Dumbledore was silent, as they entered Hogwarts castle, and as Hagrid followed him thru the halls, and up the stairs, to the gargoyles that guarded the office of the Headmaster, Dumbledore looked up, and his eyes twinkled as he gave the password to get thru the door, and to the winding staircase.  As the stairs began to turn, winding upward, Dumbledore was again silent, and when at last the office door came into sight, his smile broadened, and his eyes twinkled more brilliantly than ever.

            "Professor, I've forgotten my umbrella." Hagrid said, his face looking with worry at the professor, as he stared ahead.

            "My dear Hagrid, you will not need your umbrella at this time.  It will be safe inside your cabin for the time being." Dumbledore said, as he reached to the knob.

            All was silent, as Hagrid followed Professor Dumbledore into the office, and only when the door was closed and sealed, did Dumbledore light his wand, and look about the darkened room.  Upon his desk, lay a book, as though left there in someone's hurry to leave, and a chair lay on it's back, the legs stuck out like four separate creatures, as though it had been thrown over on someone's way out.  Still smiling, Dumbledore righted the chair, and marked the book with a thin ribbon he'd conjured from his wand, before closing it, and laying it gently aside.

            "My friend, it is safe to come out now.  It is only Rubeus Hagrid I bring tonight." Dumbledore said, his voice loud and clear.

            Hagrid looked about expectantly, and saw, moving slowly from beneath Professor Dumbledore's desk, a small, frightened-looking shadow, covered in a large, black cloak.  As he watched, the figure stood, and from beneath the cloak, appeared a tall, thin woman, her blonde hair hanging to her knees, and her haunted blue eyes searching the room with frightened but expectant glances.  The woman's face was shadowed and wrinkled slightly, from years spent in Azkaban, and Hagrid could tell she was afraid of all things about her, and that she felt inside, that nothing was ever going to be right again.  It was as Hagrid felt this, that sudden realization came to him, and he stared, dumbfounded, at the woman who now stood before him.

            "Leena?" He asked, hardly able to believe what his eyes were seeing.

            "Hagrid?" the woman asked, as she stared at him with her blue eyes.

            "I thought ye were in Azkaban!  The paper said they found ye!" Hagrid said, shocked at all he was seeing.

            "Oh, Hagrid, don't mention there!  I beg you, don't?  I can't handle the thought of it!" Leena said, as her eyes filled with tears.

            Hagrid looked startled for a moment, then, abandoning all cordiality, he ran to her, and held his Leena in his arms, for the first time in twenty years, as he hugged her close.  Her body shook slightly with the sobs she was releasing, and as Hagrid held her in his arms, he again felt the beating of his heart, and he knew he was lost to her, even if she could never love him, as he'd always loved her.

            "I'll not mention it to you again, Leena.  That is a promise." Hagrid said, as his eyes looked gently into hers.

            Leena nodded, and stepped back, and as she did so, Hagrid allowed himself to gaze upon her, taking in all her features like a hungry beast, and holding them inside, never to let go of that precious moment, as long as he lived.  Just the memory of her had kept Hagrid hoping for years that she would return, and as she now had, he allowed himself a moment to drink in the beauty he'd fallen in love with so long ago.

            Leena was tall, with long, straight blonde hair that hung to her knees, and eyes of emerald blue, partly hidden behind long, delicate eyelashes, and beneath bushy brows which perfectly suited her round face.  Her skin, which was a pale white from it's time in Azkaban was gaining back it's color slowly, and her high, beautiful forehead and cheekbones stuck slightly out, from the years she'd spent without smiling or laughing.  Small, laugh wrinkles set themselves around her delicate mouth, and her body, which held itself in a graceful, ballerina-like manner, curved gently as she stood in front of him.  She looked sweet and innocent, standing there in front of Hagrid, and it was as he looked into her emerald blue eyes, that he fell in love with Leena Michaels all over again.

            "Hagrid, are you hearing what I am saying?" Dumbledore asked, as he brought Hagrid back to reality.

            "Er, would ye mind speaking again, Professor?  My mind did a bit o' wandering, it did." Hagrid answered, as he tried to take his eyes from those of Leena's.

            "I wonder, Hagrid.  Perhaps you'd like a moment?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

            "Er, no, Professor.  I'm fine."  Hagrid said, as he stared at the ground.

            Understanding crossed Professor Dumbledore's face, and he smiled at Hagrid, before he continued to speak, informing Hagrid that he would be in charge of Leena's being kept a secret.  Hagrid looked awestruck, and when it was told to Hagrid that Leena would need to stay in his cabin, his eyes took on a distant, intent look, as he wondered what this would mean.  Leena staying in his cabin could be either a good thing, or it could be a bad thing, and just now, Hagrid saw this as a bad thing, considering in his mind, the love he held in his heart for Leena.

            "Would you kindly escort Leena to your cabin, Hagrid---with your permission, of course.  This would mean a certain Ron, Harry and Hermione will need to remain secluded from your haven."  Dumbledore said, as he smiled again at Hagrid.

            "Er, 'course, professor.  Leena's welcome in my little cabin."  Hagrid said, as he smiled at the woman beside him.

            "I knew as much, Hagrid.  You are kindhearted, and I know you have much love in heart for all.  Go home now, and to the two of you, goodnight."  Dumbledore said, as he seated himself behind his desk.

            Leena and Hagrid bade the headmaster goodnight, and as they walked from the room, Leena adorned the cloak once again, and her body disappeared completely from Hagrid's view.  Assuming that what Leena now wore was an invisibility cloak, Hagrid payed the fact no heed, and walked on, and soon came to the double oak doors which led him outside.  

            Slowly, Hagrid led the way down the hillside to his cabin, hearing the occasional footstep in the deep snow.  His heart was jumping madly about inside of his chest, and when at last he reached the cabin, Hagrid opened the door, and led the way inside.  Leena's cloak fell from her shoulders as the door closed behind them, she caught Hagrid's eye, then looked away, unsure as to how she must now look at him.

            "Well, welcome to my humble haven." Hagrid said, as he placed his mole-skin coat on a hook beside the fire, to dry the snow away.

            "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, Hagrid.  I can sleep on the ground." Leena said, as she sat nimbly upon the floor.

            "No need." Hagrid said, as he lifted the umbrella, and pointed it to the ground, where a bed suddenly appeared.

            "How did you do that, Hagrid?" Leena asked, as she stared at the bed.

            "Doesn't matter.  Besides, I can't tell ye.  Ye should get some sleep though.  Dumbledore'll be wanting a word in the morrow, and ye look tired, ye do."  Hagrid said, as he pulled down the covers, to give her easier access to the bed beneath them.

            Smiling, Leena sat in the bed, then she lay back, and pulled the covers up to her chin, not bothering to close the curtains around it.  Hagrid, not wishing to disturb the moment, snuggled back into his own bed, and pulled back up his blankets, ready for a long night's rest.

            Hagrid could not sleep, however, and as the night progressed, he found himself opening his eyes, glancing again and again at Leena's sleeping form, and his heart did a sort of flip-flop, until he could finally close his eyes, and attempt to keep his heart from crashing in on him.  Hagrid had missed Leena, and as he gazed upon her, she stirred restlessly in her sleep, and finally was still, as she found that night's comfortable position, and was able to rest peacefully.  Only then, did Hagrid close his eyes at last, and as the sun began to rise, Hagrid fell into his sleep, resting fully for the first time in twenty years. 


	5. Like A Robin In The Blue Sky

Someone for Hagrid.

Disclaimer.  None but one of the characters found in this story are mine.  All others are the property of J.K. Rowling.

            A N.  Chapter five might be delayed, even as I am prompted off the record to hurry up.  I can only write so fast, peoples.  My off the record visitors to the book will just have to review me, because you don't need to be a member to do so anymore.  Just use your Email account, and review, would you?

            Special thanks to Anine.  Later, and yes, I'll give this chapter spoiler.  Anyways, later in the novel, you'll find why Hagrid didn't remember his umbrella.  Dumbledore uses the time turner, to use the umbrella, and its hidden contents, to cast a strong, Dumbledore curse on the cabin, protecting it from all its inhabitant, and in chapter three, at the beginning, Dumbledore says if Leena stays there, Hagrid will have to keep it a secret.  Hagrid's her secret keeper now.  Just as Wormtail was once James and Lilly Potter's secret keeper.

            Summary.  Two weeks go by now, as we enter chapter four, and Hagrid and Leena are growing closer.  I'll begin adding spoilers for the next chapter, little glimpses into it for you curious readers.  Now, however, Hagrid finds his feelings harder and harder to control and keep inside.  What will happen when the time comes for he and Leena to have a day alone, with no distractions from anyone, and who will see?  Read on, and have a blast.

            As promised, here, my friends, is Chapter four.

            Chapter Four.  Like a Robin in the Blue Sky.

            Hagrid stood, his arms outstretched, as he looked up, and admired the stars in the night sky.  Two weeks had passed, since his beautiful Leena Michaels had come to stay with him---two beautiful weeks of which looking at Leena in the morning was bliss beyond any he'd ever felt in his entire lifetime.  He had finally got his wish, and Hagrid found he could hardly contain his excitement and gratitude toward Dumbledore, for the gift the headmaster had given him.  He had, without knowing it, given Hagrid the gift of life, and Hagrid was sure, as he stood looking at the night sky, that Dumbledore knew what he'd done, and had a plan as to what was meant to happen with it.

            Presently, a voice could be heard inside, as the door opened, and Leena's small, beautiful eyes peered at him.  Her white pajama robes looked stunning upon her slim, well-curved body, and as Hagrid looked upon her with half-closed eyes, he felt his heart melt beneath the warmth of her image.  Leena Michaels was life itself to him, and with each day that passed, Hagrid could feel the bond between herself and his own red heart growing stronger, as he wondered if she, as well, felt the growth of his love for her.  Nights could pass, where Hagrid would lay wide awake in his big bed, the patchwork quilt held to his chin, as he gazed thru half-closed eyes, at Leena's sleeping form on the bed, wondering why on earth she did not wake, and knowing he didn't stand a chance with her, as he was half giant, and Leena was a normal girl.

            "Hagrid, won't you come in?  You've been in that cold for so long now, and you'll catch pneumonia out there!"  Leena said, her sweet voice breaking into his thoughts.

            "Righ then, Leena.  I've got classes in the mornin', anyhow.  Don't need me sick in them, do we?"  Hagrid asked, as he turned to enter the cabin, his eyes shining into hers.

            "You never change, Hagrid.  I'm glad."  Leena said, as she approached Hagrid, and gave him a hug.

            "Leena, ye don't be doin' that now."  Hagrid said, as he drew back from her, his face suddenly frightened.

            "Oh!  I'm---I'm so sorry, Hagrid!  I didn't---I mean---I'm so sorry!"  Leena stammered, as she stepped away from him, tears springing into her eyes.

            "Oh, Leena, don't ye be worryin' now!  It isn't yer fault, girl!  It's mine."  Hagrid said, his mind racing.

            "No, Hagrid, it's mine.  I should have been better.  I know how you are with hugs.  You were like that when your father died, I remember.  I'm so sorry, Hagrid."  Leena said, as she turned away, and entered the house.

            Hagrid stood outside, stunned, as he thought of what had just happened.  Leena Michaels had touched him, as she had done once when he was a young Man.  She had brought him to life, as he'd never been before, and he found he could hardly handle the emotions which ran thru him.  He felt himself as he'd never felt before, as though his anatomy would never sleep again, and Hagrid felt shame creeping thru him like bitter fire.  Leena had not known what her hug had done to him, nor what had been awakened to her sweet closeness, and as he turned away, his eyes stinging with tears, Hagrid felt remorse creeping up beside the dreadful shame he felt.

            Hagrid entered the forbidden forest, tears streaming down his eyes, and here he began to run, crashing thru the forbidden forest with great noise as he fought to get away.  He longed to leave his cabin behind him---to leave Leena Michaels, and her sweet, beautiful hug.  He fought thru the forest, longing to leave behind, his shame and remorse, and his many emotions which had surfaced at the sight of Leena, and how close she was growing to his heart, and the truth he had kept from her.  Each night, as he had lain in his bed, he had worried for Leena, and how much his love for her could, and eventually would hurt Leena Michaels.  He was half giant, for criminy's sake!  Leena was human!  Humans and half-giants would never be able to be together, and Leena was much too deserving of someone so much better than Hagrid would ever be to her.  She deserved a full-blood wizard, not some unwanted half-breed.  A giant would give Leena a worse name, and Hagrid would never have that, as long as he lived.

            "Hagrid, we'd greatly appreciate it if you'd cease your infernal romping thru our forest.  We're star gazing, if you haven't noticed."  Forenzi said, as he approached Hagrid.

            "Truly sorry, friend.  I didn't mean to frighten you or anything.  I was just---just runnin' and I got rather noisy, I guess."  Hagrid said, as he stopped abruptly, and turned to face his long time friend.

            "Leena Michaels once more, I see, friend.  She troubles your mind, the stars tell me."  Forenzi said, as he laid a hand on Hagrid's arm.

            "How could she trouble my mind, I wonder?  She's done nothing!  She's a normal girl!"  Hagrid cried, as he fell to his knees on the forest floor.

            "Come now Hagrid.  You know this is not true.  You have looked in upon Leena Michaels since you were little children at Hogwarts.  She is a beautiful and kind woman, and you love her.  You can not be untruthful to yourself, and you may not be untruthful with me, Hagrid.  You love her.  Do you not think she will find it in her heart to love you in return?"  Forenzi asked, as he looked into Hagrid's eyes.

            "Don't say it, Forenzi!  I'm beggin' ye, don't give me that thought!"  Hagrid cried, as he sat flat on his bottom on the forest floor.

            "Hagrid, the stars know more than either you or I know.  Do not underestimate their power and knowledge.  She very well _could begin to love you, Hagrid."  Forenzi said, as he relaxed on his four legs._

            "I'm half giant, Man!  Does that mean nothin' to ye?!  She's a normal human girl!  I won't be givin' her a worse name by bein' with her!"  Hagrid cried, his nerves shot from the night's events.

            "There is a way, Hagrid.  You or I know not of it, but there is.  Go home now, and worry not of your heritage.  Some see past that, you see."  Forenzi said, as he stood straight again.

            "I won't be tellin' her, Forenzi!  Forget that!"  Hagrid called, as Forenzi turned, and galloped away.

            "We shall see, Hagrid.  We shall see."  Forenzi said, as he disappeared out of sight.

            Tears stung Hagrid's eyes, as he walked away thru the forest, and as he made his way to the cabin, he began to think of ways he could make the night up to Leena.  He knew he had very much embarrassed her, and how he had saddened and frightened her by his sudden wish to be far from her. She was probably, as Hagrid thought, at his cabin, with tears in her beautiful eyes, and her face drawn with sadness, as she no doubt felt, that she had betrayed him somehow.

            "I won't let her feel that way."  Hagrid said aloud, as he hurried thru the forest, drying his own eyes.

            The sun was coming into the sky, as Hagrid finally reached home, and as he entered the cabin, he found Leena asleep, her eyes stained with tears, and her pretty white mouth open slightly as she slept on.  Gently, and with trembling hands, Hagrid shook Leena, and watched with a melting heart, as he long lashes lifted slowly, revealing wonderfully sparkling eyes beneath them.  It seemed to take her a moment to remember what had happened, for she reached to him for only a moment, before taking her arms quickly back, and laying them awkwardly at her sides.  Hagrid smiled, and winked, his mind once again racing, as he thought once again of how beautiful she looked, lying there before his hungry eyes.

            "Leena, I wonder, would ye like to go on the lake with me?  I have a boat I take firs' years on to bring them to school, and if ye'd like, I could take ye on it across the lake, and we could sail around it.  Of course, ye'd need your invisibility cloak on, but we could have fun, if ye want to."  Hagrid stammered, as she sat upright in her bed.

            "Oh, Hagrid, I'd love to!  How do we get around the ice, though?"  Leena asked, as she stood slowly, and looked into his face.

            Hagrid winked, and lifted his umbrella, feeling the vibrations he had once felt as he'd lifted it from the side of the door Professor Dumbledore had once left it on.  It was a curious vibration, felt only when magic from another hand had been performed, and though Hagrid could not explain which magic had been performed, he knew it had something to do with his beloved Leena.  Dumbledore had come, the day after Leena had arrived, and he had then told Hagrid of the spell he'd cast on both Leena and Hagrid's cabin, hiding her from all eyes, and protecting the cabin with the same magic which had protected Hagrid from Voldemort.  It was a good, strong magic, and Leena was now concealed from all eyes, leaving Hagrid as the secret keeper of her life and whereabouts.

            "What is in that umbrella of yours, Hagrid?"  Leena asked, as he led the way out the door ten minutes later.

            "It is somethin' not even ye should know about, Leena girl."  Hagrid said, as he found the boat, and helped her inside.

            "Where shall we go, Hagrid?"  Leena asked, as the boat was dragged onto the thick ice.

            Hagrid did not answer, and instead, he tapped the water with his umbrella, and uttered a silent phrase in a whispered tone.  Steam flowed from the umbrella, and within a few moments, the water on the surface of the lake had thawed, and the boat began to sail freely of it's own accord, across the lake.  Leena's eyes widened, as she saw this, and she looked wonderingly at Hagrid, as though she already knew what was truly hidden inside his umbrella.

            "Hagrid, what are you really keeping in there?"  Leena asked, as she glanced into his eyes.

            "I can't tell ye that, Leena.  I could tell ye anything else, but to tell ye that would be wrong."  Hagrid said, as he looked out of the boat.

            Leena was silent for a long time, gazing instead at the blue water, surrounded by deep, white snow, and showing clearly beneath a bright blue sky.  Finally, when she could look about no longer, Leena looked up, and her eyes met Hagrid's face.  As her eyes searched for Hagrid's he looked away, and once again, Leena felt the discomfort she seemed to feel whenever Hagrid kept secrets from her.

            "Hagrid, I am sorry about last night.  Really, I am."  Leena said, as she gazed into his face.

            'Like I already told ye, Leena.  It was nobody's fault but my own.  I am sorry, Leena.  I meant not to cause ye any pain.  Really I didn't, and if I could take it back, I would."  Hagrid said, as he looked at last into her face.

            "Hagrid, are you afraid of me?"  Leena asked, as she looked intently at him.

            "No, Leena, I am afraid of myself.  I won't never hurt ye, Leena, as long as I live.  I couldn't and ye know I never will."  Hagrid said, as he smiled for the first time.

            "I frighten you, Hagrid.  You don't have to be a genius to know that."  Leena said, a little sad at her own comment.

            "No ye don't Leena!  I promise ye, ye don't."  Hagrid said, as he looked into her face.

            "Then why, Hagrid, do you not look at me?  Why do you keep your distance from me, and why are you always so frightened when I talk to you in a certain manner?"  Leena asked, as she looked up at the sky.

            "Leena, it isn't you.  Ye see, it's me I'm frightened of.  Ye do things to me nobody else ever has.  Bein' around ye is like bein' around a robin in the blue sky.  Leena, ye know if I were around such a bird, I'd end up breakin' it's wings, and I'll never break your wings, Leena.  Not ever, if I can help it."  Hagrid said, truthfully.

            Leena looked at Hagrid for a long time, contemplating his words, then, quite suddenly, she moved beside him, and gave Hagrid a big, tight hug, which sent shivers running up and down his body.  Hagrid looked frightened a moment, and tried to move away, as not to hurt his belove Leena, or let her know how awake his anatomy had become.  Leena held him tightly, however, and a moment later, Hagrid found he could no longer control the emotions he felt for her, and he laid his arms gently about her, and pulled her gently to him, his mouth seeking her own in a passionate kiss.  Leena's lips were firm against his own, but soft in a way he had never imagined, and as their kiss deepened, Hagrid felt himself slipping away to his passionate desires.

            "You will never hurt me, Hagrid.  I know that.  You don't have the heart to hurt a fly."  Leena whispered, against his skin.

            "Oh, my Leena.  My wonderful Leena."  Hagrid muttered, as he looked toward her eyes.

            "Hagrid, if I may have a word in my office?"  a familiar voice asked, as Professor Dumbledore dropped from thin air onto the boat, and released Fawks's tail with a gentle stroke.

            "Professor!"  Hagrid said, startled, as he and Leena pulled apart.

            "In the flesh.  Now, it is rather important.  Would you kindly escort Miss Leena Michaels to your cabin, and meet me in my office in twenty minutes?"  Dumbledore asked, as he looked fondly at Leena.

            "Of course he will, Professor.  We were just taking a sail on the lake, and---well---we were talking and---"  Leena's voice trailed away, as Dumbledore smiled graciously and kindly in her direction, and Leena's face grew red.

            "Well then, I shall meet you in my office.  I must be getting Fawks back so that she may burn for the time.  I shall see you there."  Dumbledore said, as he gently gripped Fawks's tail, and flew away.

            Without a word, Hagrid sailed the boat quickly to shore, and helped Leena to the deep snow beyond the boat.  Once she was on firm ground, the lake froze again to it's icy depths, and Hagrid led her cautiously thru the snow, to the cabin the two of them shared.  As the umbrella trailed behind him Leena and his own footprints disappeared completely from the snow, and when the door closed behind Leena, Hagrid felt his heart begin to slow.

            Not a word had he and Leena spoke, from the time Dumbledore had gone, to the time he had departed from Leena at the cabin, and as he made his way quickly to Dumbledore's office, he wondered if this was the best thing that could have happened.  He and Leena had kissed, and as he struggled to remember the password to Dumbledore's office, he thought of this over and over again, spinning it like jeweled fiber thru his mind, until he felt the bliss of it all must soon overcome him.

            "Please, won't you have a seat, Hagrid?"  Dumbledore asked, as he entered his office, and locked the door behind him.

            "If I may, Professor Dumbledore, I never meant to kiss her.  It jus' sort o' happened.  It won't happen again, I promise ye that."  Hagrid said, feeling he must certainly be in great trouble with Dumbledore for his actions.

            "That kiss was long in coming, Hagrid, and that is not why I have called you here.  I have called you to do a certain favor, and once again, not to ask questions."  Dumbledore said, sweriously.

            "All righ' Professor.  Anything ye ask."  Hagrid said, as he smiled at Dumbledore.

            "In one week, you will find a red potion in Professor Strout's class.  I ask, Hagrid, that you take the entire vile, and swallow it.  It will help you to accomplish your dream.  When you have finished taking the poison, go to your cabin, and take a night off."  Dumbledore said, as he looked into Hagrid's eyes.

            "Why would ye ask me to do that?  What dream am I accomplishin' Professor, if ye don't mind me askin'?"   Hagrid asked, as he looked questioningly into Dumbledore's eyes.

            "You have said you would not ask questions, Hagrid.  Go home now, and begin teaching your classes.  You will not speak to anyone of this."  Dumbledore said, as he smiled, and looked at Hagrid with twinkling eyes.

            "I won't Professor.  I promise ye I won't."  Hagrid said, making the promise he was growing used to making with Dumbledore.

            "Go now then, Hagrid, and forget our discussion."  Dumbledore said, as Hagrid got up to leave.

            When Hagrid had gone, Dumbledore took from his pocket, a blue vile, and from it, he poured the red contents into a red vile.  Shaking it until he bubbled, he began the long process of the Profferoking Potion, which would alter a body for four nights and days.  This poison would go to Hagrid in one week, and with that, Hagrid would finally reach his dream, and be able to be with the one girl he'd loved for so long. Dumbledore would grant him this one wish, for Hagrid had always been a good, kind boy to him, and to grant him this one wish was the one desire Dumbledore had at the moment.  For now, he would continue the poison, and hide it from all viewers, until such time as Hagrid could come across it in Strout's office.

            Next chapter Spoiler.

            "Professor Strout, what are you doing here?"  Leena asked, as she opened the door wider.

            "Leena Michaels, our school days are over.  I am no longer your professor.  My feelings are no longer needed to be hidden from you, my love."  Professor Stroug said, as he placed his arms about Leena, and drew her nearer to him.

            "Whatever do you mean, Professor?"  Leena asked, looking into his eyes.

            Professor Strout did not answer, and instead, he took Leena against him gently, his lips meeting her own in a passionate kiss which sent Leena's mind spinning.  Leena's mind was not the only mind spinning, however, as from close beside the cabin, another pair of eyes caught the passionate kiss passed between the professor and Leena Michaels.  Without a word or sound, Hagrid turned, and was gone thru the forest, and to the very heart, where he broke into great sobs, and landed hard upon the frozen forest floor.  What kind of giant oaf was he, anyhow, to think Leena Michaels could ever care for him?  He had cared for her, and still did, with a passion too great for his own comfort, and now he knew she could not feel the same for him.  He had seen the kiss which passed between Leena Michaels and the professor a moment before, and now he felt ashamed, for he had been a fool to think Leena Michaels could ever care for a half-giant such as himself.  Leena, who was so beautiful, and so charming, had now received what she'd deserved.  A pure-blood wizard who could treat her as he could never.  This pure-blood could make her his dream, and his beautiful queen, and Hagrid knew this was what she deserved.  She would never belong to Hagrid, and as he came to the full realization of this, he felt the rest of his heart sink into his legs, as he sobbed bitterly into the Earth. 


	6. Scheming Professor

Someone For Hagrid.

Disclaimer.  None but two of the characters found in this story belong to me.  The rest are the property of J.K. Rowling.

A N.  To Anime, thanks so much for the reviews.  I love them.  You see, Harry and Ron and Hermione were dragged thru time back.  It's all in chapter three.  You might try reading that one.  Kays?  Also, to my off the record reviewers, it does get better, but none of your requests will be noted, unless you begin reviewing on the record.  Sorry, but I need something to go by, so that I remember.

Next chapters might be late.  Sorry, but got lots to do.  If you don't likey, contact the evil teachers.  They make the rules, not I.  For now, here is as promised.

Summary.  A week has passed, and we are brought to the time zone of Professor Strout's thoughts.  Hagrid loves Leena, but what will he do when she accepts a kiss---from someone other than Hagrid?  Will she still be someone for Hagrid, even as a friend?  Read on and find out.  For now, as promised, here is chapter five.

Chapter Five.  Scheming Professor.

The snow was deep outside the cabin, as Hagrid chopped at the wood which would burn in his fireplace, and warm his new inhabitant, as well as old Fang and himself.  He had been at it nearly two hours now, and as he had been trying to hurry, he had concentrated hard on the task at hand, rather than trying to sort the things that flew thru his mind.  Leena had kissed him nearly a week previous to the present date in which Hagrid had now been, and though he'd longed for the time to come again, neither had brought the situation about.  Now he stood, having lost track of time as he had thought of this new concept, and held the axe over his head, ready to drive it into the large piece of wood, when the door opened, and a face poked out, smiling at him as he stood.

"Hagrid, won't you come here?  I can't get the stew to cook.  I need help with your stove."  Leena said, as Hagrid dropped the axe.

"Course, Leena."  Hagrid said, as he walked into the house, and smiled at her.

It took only a moment for him to help Leena with the stove, and before long, he was out again, cutting the last of the wood, before making his way into the Forbidden forest, to gather more wood to cut.  As he gathered the wood, and was just ready to bring it from the forest, Hagrid glanced up, and noticed, standing in the window, gazing out at him, Leena Michaels, with a rag in her hand.  Hagrid smiled, and gazed around, as he thought wonderfully of Leena, and how she had been so kind and loving to him, and just as he looked up, he caught sight of a shadow walking slowly toward the door, their arms swinging to their sides, and their eyes downcast, as though on a mission.

            Hagrid stepped back into the woods, and looked around, his eyes half-closed, as he thought of what could be happening to Leena, and how she could again, be brought to the depths of Azkaban.  As he watched, the door opened carefully, and Leena Michaels stood in the doorway, her hair looking splendid as her blue eyes caught the dazzling sunlight and reflected it perfectly.  Her eyes sparkled dangerously well to Hagrid, for she looked on wonderingly, and she seemed to search the eyes of the stranger at the door.  Silently, Hagrid stepped forward, and his eyes opened wide, when he caught sight of Professor Strout, the Potions teacher, standing in the doorway.

            "Professor Strout?  What are you doing here?"  Leena asked, as she stood in the doorway.

            "I wonder, Leena, if we might talk?  I have been meaning to for some time, and I haven't got the urge.  Now we must, though.  May we, Leena?"  Professor Strout asked, as she smiled up at him.

            "Really?  What do you mean to say to me, Professor?"  Leena asked, stepping outside of the cabin, and closing the door behind her.

            "You still call me Professor, Leena.  I am not yours any more.  I am merely a friend who cares for you.  Call me Ignatius, won't you?  It would make me proud to have the famous Leena Michaels call me by my first given name."  Professor Strout said, as he turned to look her in the eyes.

            "I---I---I'm not very famous, Professor.  I am merely a woman, and I am merely a human being.  I am no more than that, I promise you."  Leena said, as her face reddened beneath his stare.

            "Come now, Leena.  You expect me to believe that?  You are the most wanted woman by the Ministry, and you mean to tell me you've forgotten you are more than a mere being?"  Professor Strout asked, as he smiled into her deep, blue eyes.

            "Please Professor?  I need to get supper ready.  Hagrid likes it if I do, and I mean so much to please him, you see.  He is a special Man."  Leena said, as she turned slightly.

            "You try too hard to please that giant oaf, Leena.  You needn't.  He is merely a half-breed, and he will bring you lower than you are already.  Believe me, Leena, I must insist you walk with me.  You will die being a slave to him."  Professor Strout said, his eyes now burning into the shocked face of Leena.

            Hagrid stepped back, his body bumping dangerously into the tree behind him, as he stood, and looked up.  Never in his life, had his intuitions of being a giant oaf been confirmed by anyone, and now he found it hurt and stung like fire to him.  Leena, his favorite person in the entire world, had heard him called the name he had fought his whole life, and as Hagrid leaned heavily against the tree, he felt his heart break beneath his skin and bone, and the very ground beneath his large feet seemed to grow soft.  Surely, now that Leena knew him for what he was, she would not possibly be even his friend, and for this, he found the urge to leave the earth growing with-in him.  Surely, the ground beneath his feet could not possibly hold such a giant as himself, and as the tree seemed to poke into his back, and the air seemed to grow to an icy chill around him, he felt cold trickles fall down the sides of his face, and he knew well, he was crying.

            "Come, Leena.  Let us go to the castle.  I know well, that the food there is splendid, and Hagrid may eat there.  You are not his slave, and Dumbledore may not keep you trapped in there as a slave woman.  You are much too beautiful for such things."  Professor Strout said, as he led Leena by her shoulders, off along the grounds, to the far away castle.

            "You mustn't speak of Hagrid in such a manner, Prof---Ignatius.  I won't stand it.  He is a good creature, and my very good friend.  Do you hear me?"  Leena asked, sternly.

            "Dearest Leena, if you choose to call Hagrid your friend, and if you do not wish me to speak ill of him, then I will not.  My opinion will never change of him, mind you, but I will not speak of him in an ill fashion, if that is your wish.  Please, however, don't part company with me over my stupidity?  My heart should break if you did."  Professor Strout said, as the two of them passed the tree where Hagrid stood, and he was able to catch Hagrid's tearful eyes.

            "I will not part company with you, Prof---Ignatius, as long as you do not speak of Hagrid in the manner you have just done."  Leena said, as she followed the Professor.

            "You have my solemn word, Leena Michaels."  Professor Strout said, winking at Hagrid, just before they turned a corner, and were out of sight.

            Hagrid stood a while after they had gone, before he finally stepped forward, and a moment later, he was running, his legs pumping against the Earth as he did so.  Tears splashed down his face like waves of seawater, and as he found the cabin, he raced thru the door, bulling Fang over as he did so.  Not a sound did he make, until the door was securely closed and locked behind him, and when at last the door locked, he began to sob, his howling pain echoing around the cabin, until Fang began to howl.  Then, when at last he was exhausted with pain, he collapsed onto his bed, and buried his face into the pillow, and here the tears fell silently, until exhaustion and sleep overtook him, and he lost all touch of reality, and was able to sleep.

            It was a splendid night Leena had, as she talked with her old Potions Professor, and when at last the night ended, she and the Professor made their way carefully down to the cabin, talking all the while, of whom she had become as she'd grown up, and what she meant to do with her life.  Leena's ambition had always been to return to Hogwarts, or to a school like it, and teach her favorite subject, which was Herbology.  Charms would have been her second choice, as she now told the Professor, and if she had been given the opportunity, and if all other positions were filled, Leena meant to teach Divination.  This would require much concentration and strength, Leena told the Professor, for not all students would believe in the art of Divination, and if there happened to be one who didn't, Leena told him how she would just die of misery, for she meant to teach a subject all students were interested in.

            "Dearest Leena, why would you think such things?  You are a special girl.  You have many special talents, and you waste them out here in this cabin.  Why do you not come to the school, speak to Dumbledore of your ambitions, and ask him to allow you to teach?  Hagrid substitutes for Amelia Climpet, you know.   You could easily substitute, or even take the lead of Matilda Crump's Divination class, if you wish.  I see no reason why you can't, I mean."  Professor Strout said, as he looked into her eyes.

            "I shall think of it sometime, Professor.  For now, I am happy I am here.  I like where I am, and how I live, thank you very much."  Leena said, as she smiled into the Professor's face.

            "Well, Leena, I would not get used to it, if I were you.  Even the best of us must go on in time.  Memories of childhood cannot live on in you forever."  Professor Strout said, smiling into Leena's hurt face.

            "Perhaps not, Professor, but for now, I revel in  as he had done in previous days, when warm air could be found.  Winter had been hard 

for the animal population in the Forbidden forest, and even the centaurs were worried, for the stars had said unkind things to them that year.  Now, as he stood up to clean the wounds of the unicorn, he spotted the two of them approaching around the other side, and he felt his heart sinking inside of him again.  Sensing something wrong, the Unicorn nuzzled him affectionately, and Hagrid gently led her to the back side of the cabin, as not to disturb the two as they approached.  Professor Strout was speaking animatedly to Leena, and as he watched, the Professor laid a hand on her shoulder, and ever-so-gently, he brought her near to him.

            "Professor?  Are you not performing an act of misconduct?"  Leena asked, as she looked up into his eyes.

            "Dearest Leena, I am conducting myself rather well, in my opinion.  I do promise you that much."  The Professor said, as he smiled, and leaned down to place a kiss on Leena's pearly white face.

            "I hardly believe that, Professor."  Leena said, as she smiled, and drew away from him.

            "And why do you say such a thing, Leena Michaels?"  Professor Strout asked, as he took one of her hands, and kissed it.

            "You know well, Professor.  I have told you time and again, even when I was young, that I was not, and could not be kissed by you.  Not ever."  Leena said, as she smiled, and then looked seriously at the Professor.

            The professor smiled, and stepped back, apparently seeing his errors at last, and looked to the skies with rolling eyes.  It was apparent that he had been hoping against hope that Leena might kiss him back, and at the same moment, it was apparent to him how respect for the girl was needed to be shown at the moment.  Leena had drawn away from him, and now he felt hurt and confused, wondering if maybe he hadn't gone wrong somewhere with that girl.  At last, determined he would have her, the Professor placed his charmed smile back on his face, and looked into her eyes.

            "You must come out on the boat with me tomorrow, Leena.  I shall die of loneliness if you do not."  The professor said, as he turned to look her in the eyes.

            "I shall, Professor, but never shall I kiss or love you."  Leena said, as she turned away.

            The Unicorn Hagrid had been neglecting gave a definite snort then, and Hagrid looked up with mortified eyes, trying to understand what had happened with-in the last ten minutes.  Leena had gracefully refused Professor Strout, try as he might to have her, and had defended Hagrid as he had not been defended before.  Then, as though he were thinking of it for the first time, Hagrid hurried to finish the wounds of the Unicorn, and helped her to stand, using his pink Umbrella to heal the wounds with the healing charms he'd learned.  Then, having completed his task, Hagrid made his way into the cabin, and took his heavy over clothes off, hanging them over the hooks above the fire as he did so.

            "Leena, won't ye come here?"  He asked, as he looked around the room.

            "Yes, Hagrid?"  Leena asked, as she walked to the side of Hagrid.

            "Leena, I jus' wanted to tell ye that, well---"  Hagrid began, as a knock sounded at the door.

            Leena looked up, and walked to the side of the cabin, where she would be out of sight.  As soon as she'd turned the corner, Hagrid opened the door, to see Professor Dumbledore standing just outside.  His long beard was white with snow, and his eyes shown brightly behind his half-mooned spectacles, as he smiled and looked over them at Hagrid.

            "I wish you to come to the Castle, and to my office, if you do not mind much, Rubeus?  I have things I wish to tell you."  Professor Dumbledore said, as he smiled at Hagrid.

Hagrid looked at Professor Dumbledore, and tried to keep the disappointment from his voice.  It seemed as though each time he had something important he meant to tell Leena Michaels, Professor Dumbledore seemed to come, wishing to speak to him in his office, of the many things Professor Dumbledore felt was important to tell him.         Though there were times when Hagrid did not fully agree to the amount of importance of Dumbledore's talks to him, he nevertheless would listen carefully, and attempt to put the talks into his heart, in case he needed to use them later.  Now, with a look of distinct wonder plastered onto his bearded face, Professor Dumbledore's large, burly companion followed him from the small cabin, and accross the grounds.

            Leena looked after Hagrid, as he walked away with Professor Dumbledore, and a distant look came to her pretty blue eyes.  She had been thinking of him---perhaps in ways she shouldn't have, and Leena found these thoughts frightened her, as well as brought a smile of happiness to her eyes.  Rubeus Hagrid had been a good, kind friend of hers since her early school years at Hogwarts, and Leena found herself yearning for him, not just as a friend, but also as a companion.  Leena smiled, thinking hard of what could have possibly been, between the two of them, and as she thought of her kind friend, a tear fell down the sides of her face.  Hagrid was half giant, and as much as Leena may have wished Hagrid could feel in his heart for her, she felt he couldn't possibly feel for her, as she felt for him.

            There were many people in the world that Hagrid could have chosen to take, and Leena was almost positive she was not one of the people.  For one thing, she was smaller than him, and much too different.  Though she loved him, there was no possible way, Leena felt, that he could ever love her in return, nor would he wish to, in her opinion.  Not only would Leena be too unique for him, but there was probably some other giantess he meant to court and marry, and Leena could feel the beginnings of jealousy creeping in on her, clouding her judgment.  Also, if Hagrid should choose a wife, he should choose someone with much greater looks than she possessed, and Leena found herself looking into the mirror beside the window, with sad, angry eyes.

            "Oh, God, let him find someone.  Let him be happy, and I shall make him happy, by taking a wizard, and bothering him not with my worries and small loves."  Leena said, as tears slid down the sides of her face.

            Just outside the cabin, a look of pure smugness came over the face of Professor Strout, as he thought of the chances he'd laid out before him.  Leena Michaels, in all her glory and beauty, had chosen to go with a wizard, rather than the giant oaf, and now she could be his, as Professor Strout had so long ago began to wish and dream.  Leena, who had been so far from his grasp during her school years, had, by some heavenly circumstance, been thrust back into his reach, and he meant to have her, as Rubeus Hagrid never would.  Their was one thing, Professor Strout knew, that he could always laugh at.  There was one girl in the world that Professor Dumbledore's young pet would never, and could never touch.

            Silently, Professor Strout made his way to the doorway, and knocked, sure now, that he would finally be able to have the kiss he was meant to have, and stand beside the girl he had longed after for twenty-three years.  Now he would share with her, the goodness of himself, and the beauty of his love, and Rubeus Hagrid, though he may be stupid and crazed at times, would only keep that Leena girl as his friend, as it should have been long ago.  Professor Strout was confident now, as he'd never been before, and he was sure, as he held onto the knob of the door, that Leena would finally accept him.  He knew she was frightened of him at times, but that could change in time, and Professor Strout had all the time in the world, after he'd heard what Leena Michaels had seen thru his window.  At last, Leena opened he door, and smiled, as she saw Professor Strout standing just outside.  How he'd shined, as he never had before, and Leena found herself looking into his face, unable to look away.

            "Leena, I wonder if I might have a moment?"  Professor Strout asked, as he looked into her shining face.

                        "Professor Strout, what are you doing here?"  Leena asked, as she opened the door wider.

            "Leena Michaels, our school days are over.  I am no longer your professor.  My feelings are no longer needed to be hidden from you, my love."  Professor Strout said, as he placed his arms about Leena, and drew her nearer to him.

            "Whatever do you mean, Professor?"  Leena asked, looking into his eyes.

            Professor Strout did not answer, and instead, he took Leena against him gently, his lips meeting her own in a passionate kiss which sent Leena's mind spinning.  Leena's mind was not the only mind spinning, however, as from close beside the cabin, another pair of eyes caught the passionate kiss passed between the professor and Leena Michaels.  Without a word or sound, Hagrid turned, and was gone thru the forest, and to the very heart, where he broke into great sobs, and landed hard upon the frozen forest floor.  What kind of giant oaf was he, anyhow, to think Leena Michaels could ever care for him?  He had cared for her, and still did, with a passion too great for his own comfort, and now he knew she could not feel the same for him.  He had seen the kiss which passed between Leena Michaels and the professor a moment before, and now he felt ashamed, for he had been a fool to think Leena Michaels could ever care for a half-giant such as himself.  Leena, who was so beautiful, and so charming, had now received what she'd deserved.  A pure-blood wizard who could treat her as he could never.  This pure-blood could make her his dream, and his beautiful queen, and Hagrid knew this was what she deserved.  She would never belong to Hagrid, and as he came to the full realization of this, he felt the rest of his heart sink into his legs, as he sobbed bitterly into the Earth.

            There you are, folks, and now for the dreaded Chapter Spoiler.

            Rain was falling now, stiff and cold outside, as thought the whole world must cry for what had happened.  Hagrid, who had been Dumbledore's greatest friend and loyalist companion, had finally drank himself nearly to death, and now he found himself angry, not for what had happened to Hagrid, but for what he'd done to cause it.  If only he had not interrupted---if only he'd known!

            "Professor Dumbledore, I wonder if I might have a moment alone with Hagrid?"  Leena asked, as she looked up from Hagrid's bedside, where she'd been holding the hand of Hagrid in hers.

            "All right.  I shall go to my office, and I shall work."  Professor Dumbledore said, as he walked out of the infirmary, and closed the door softly behind him.

            "Hagrid, I'm so sorry.  I should have told you when you were well, and I didn't!  I should have let you know, and if you didn't feel that way, at least you would have told me.  Oh, Hagrid, it's too late now.  You've left me, and I didn't even get to tell you how much you mean to me.  Oh, Dear Hagrid, how I dreamed you'd love me, and I know hat will never happen!  You've left me, and I should have known you would.  Everyone I have ever loved is gone now---including you!" She said, as tears slid down her eyes and face.


	7. Honesty Under the Circumstances

            Someone for Hagrid.

            Disclaimer.  None but four of the characters belong to me.  All others belong to J.K. Rowling.  We love her.

            A N.  Leena isn't all that weird about her looks.  She's afraid of Hagrid wanting a Giantess, remember?  Also, she is worried he might not like her because she does not look as such.  Miscommunication can be a bad thing.  Also, thanks for your review, for Chap. Five.  I promise, give me time and it might get better.

            Author's Note.  Would like to thank my three Beta readers, for without their hard work and support, this story could not, and would not exist.  Wonderful people, them.

            Summary.  Hagrid knows Leena is not for him.  Leena thinks Hagrid is not for her.  What will happen when all stops are pulled out?  Will Hagrid and Leena finally be as they wish to be, or will Hagrid and Leena part, as so many friends do?  Will professor Strout finally get his wish?  It seems so in Chap. 5, so perhaps?  Read on, and find out.  Welcome for any and all reviews you might wish to submit, hint hint.  Anyways, as promised, here is Chapter Six.

            Chapter Six.  Honesty Under the Circumstance.

            The fire crackled, its flame rising in pink and red and orange wisps, as the smoke made it's way up the chimney, and here Leena sat, her sparkling blue eyes traveling with the wisps of smoke, and her hair shining in it's beautiful spread of light.  A book lay open on her lap, turned to a page of moving Wizard pictures, and her head was bent low, in obvious concentration.  The snow was falling outside, hard enough to be a blizzard, and as she watched the moving pictures of unicorns and dragons, she couldn't help but become fascinated with the quality and strength of their graceful movements.

            Outside, a particularly large drift of snow was blown to the cabin, by the strong winds that blew near and around the Castle and it's grounds, and Leena looked up, almost startled by it's dangerous tones.  The clock on the wall, which had two hands upon it, had just clicked once, and the hand belonging to Hagrid spun to the small box, which read in red letters, "Hurt!".  Leena's face whitened, as she thought of Hagrid, and wondered what had happened to him out in the storm.  He could have been anywhere on the grounds, or in the Forbidden forest, and Leena worried greatly, as she closed her book, willing the hand to return to the Alive and well box, or perhaps to the In Professor Dumbledore's Office, box, and when it did not, Leena placed her book upon one of the tables, and pulled her over clothes onto her body, as well as her boots and scarf, to keep warm.  Then, having done this, Leena hurried out the door, and began to run across the grounds, looking hard for her large, burly companion.

            "Hagrid!  Rubeus Hagrid!"  Leena cried, as she ran in search of him.

            "You won't find him here."  A voice said, as someone clomped up behind her.

            "Where is he?"  Leena asked, as she tried desperately to find him.

            "He's gone to do what he does best.  Drink himself to death.  Old Oaf, that one."  The man said, as he walked up beside him.

            "Professor Strout, I warned you of saying such things about my friend!"  Leena shouted, angry with him, as he expression turned livid.

            "Oh, come now, Leena.  He is an oaf, no doubt about that.  You cannot say he isn't."  Professor Strout said, simply.

            Leena could not remember what had finally caused what happened next, only that she felt much, much better once she'd done it.  With one smooth movement, Leena reached out a hand, and slapped him hard across the face, so that he stepped backward in shock.  Never in her entire life, had Leena raised a hand to someone, and now she found she wished to do it over and over again, turning the Professor into a living punching bag.

            "You slapped me!"  The Professor said, in shock.

            "And I'll do it again if you don't leave me be, Professor Strout.  I am tired of your kissing me, and your mixed feelings.  I am not your toy any more!"  Leena said, angrily.

            "Leena, you never were my toy, you must believe me!"  Professor Strout said, in a feeble attempt to redeem himself for whatever crime he'd committed in her eyes.

            "You lie, and I'll have it no longer.  I---I mean to go to him, and I mean to get Professor Dumbledore to help me!"  Leena said, turning from him, and storming up the grounds, leaving him behind her.

            No sooner had Leena reached the castle, when a young, handsome-looking Man approached her, and looked into her eyes.  Leena could recognize him instantly, as James Harold Potter, one of the seventh years that went to the school, and she smiled, though she was extremely worried about Hagrid.  James could help her, if anyone could, and she meant to ask, for it was him and his three friends, who carried a curious piece of tattered parchment, with all the secrets of the entire school and it's grounds upon it, and of the whereabouts of all the people there on.  The Marauders map, as they called it, was activated with the incantation only the four of them knew, and was always wiped clean before they put it away, leaving all teachers and students curious and suspicious of what it really was.

            "Hello, Leena girl.  Why are you in the castle alone?"  James asked, as his three friends circled him protectively.

            "James, I wonder, could you help me please?  Hagrid's gone missing, and I know you could help him.  Won't you please help me?"  Leena asked, somewhat panicked.

            "Certainly, Leena woman.  Only, you have to kiss me."  James teased, as he looked insolently up at her.

            "I'll do something to you, James Harold Potter!"  Leena said, as she pulled out her wand, and raised it to him.

            With a quick incantation, James Potter was raised up off the ground, and flipped upside down, so that his robes flew over his head, and fell to the ground.  James floated high, naked as ever he could have been, and passers began to stop, laughing and pointing, as his body spun and floated above them, exposed for all to see.  James had pushed Leena farther than she'd ever been pushed to, and as though they knew they'd have to kill her first, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stepped back, unable to help their friend defend himself against her.

            "You will help me, you insolent git, or you'll spin here!  Now, I'm going to put you down, and you will help me!  All you others, go back to your houses, and leave me with them."  Leena shouted, as she used magic to put the robes on the crimson James Potter, and placed him back onto the floor.

            As thought Leena had gone mad, the students raced away, and just as the last students were scurrying away, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and a slightly younger Man of handsome complexion and looks appeared, and walked briskly down the hall toward her.  Leena quivered slightly, finally feeling the pain of fear crawl up and down her spine, and she worried now, wondering just what sort of trouble she was now in.

            "Leena Anne Michaels, I am disappointed in you!"  Professor Dumbledore said, as his normally twinkling eyes were filled with fury.

            "I am sorry, Professor.  Really I am.  I just---I just lost my temper, I suppose."  Leena said, as she looked up into his disappointed eyes.

            "I can't believe you could do that with him like that.  It's horrible and wrong of you."   The youngest Man beside him said, as she looked down at him.

            Leena did not know why the Man before her had mattered to her, but something in his eyes startled her, and she found herself sad to have disappointed this young Man, as well.  If Professor Dumbledore's opinion of her mattered so greatly, so did this Man before her, and she longed for the pride to show in his eyes, as it showed in Dumbledore's at times.  Not time to worry of that, however, as Hagrid was now hurt, and perhaps dead, and Leena needed the Marauders to help her find him, as they were the only ones who could.

            "Won't you help me, Sirius?  I know I hurt James, but that had to be done."  Leena said, as she attempted to control herself.

            "Of course I will, Leena.  James can be a git sometimes, even I'll admit that, and you, you aren't usually the angry type.  What happened to you, Leena?"  Sirius asked, as Dumbledore turned a blind eye to the happenings in front of him.

            "Well, I don't really know.  Fear I guess."  Leena said, sadly.

            "Fear can be a horrible weapon, and this is what our young Tom Riddle will use.  Never fear, Leena my dearest."  Professor Dumbledore said, as he turned to face them.

            "Professor, I mean to find Hagrid."  Leena said, decidedly, as she looked about.

            "Right then.  We should begin here."  Sirius said, as he tugged Leena into an empty classroom, and pulled from his pocket, a tattered old piece of parchment.

            Leena waited in horror, as Sirius spoke the incantation which would enable the usage of the Marauders' map, and all at once, the school grounds came into view, and Leena could see dots traveling all about the school, going all which direction, and she found so many on the map, she was sure she would never find Hagrid among them.  Slightly disheartened, Leena stared at the Map, in search of the Man she loved, and all at once, a giant dot came into view, and she caught sight of a welcome name on the dot.  Hagrid lay in the snow, not moving, and as Leena stared in shock and horror upon him, she felt her heart drop.

            "Hagrid!"  She cried, as she raced from the room, forgetting Sirius Black altogether.

            "Leena!  Leena, wait!"  Sirius shouted, as Leena ran down the marble staircase, to the grounds.

            Professor Dumbledore was quicker than Leena had been, for as she approached the place where Hagrid lay, she saw him floating in front of Professor Dumbledore, as he floated the half Giant with his wand, up toward the school building, and to the Hospital Wing, where Madam pomphrey could take care of him.  Leena hurried to help him float, and as she tried to ease the load from Professor Dumbledore's wand, she found him too heavy for her, and was forced to let him be, and watch in frustration, as Dumbledore's wand did the work for him.  Seeing Leena's helplessness, Professor Dumbledore allowed one of Hagrid's hands to fall limp, and Leena hurried to grab it, holding his hand tightly, as though she meant to never let go.

            In the shadows of the trees, Professor Strout watched, anger clouding his vision, as he saw Leena holding the hand of the giant Oaf.  Leena---his beautiful Love, needn't hold the hand of such a crazed Man, and as he watched, jealousy clouded his vision, and he found himself wishing death on the Giant Oaf, though he was sure the idiot was already dead.  Professor Strout had given him the drink which would kill him, and as Hagrid was drunk when he took the potion, Professor Strout was sure he could not be blamed for the death of the Giant idiot.  After all, the staff and students would believe he'd drunk himself to death, as he had nearly done once before, and he was sure of this, for Professor Strout had a good name, which could not be destroyed, nor could it be deterred.  He watched Leena now, as he had not watched her before, and a harsh pang of jealousy came into his heart.  Leena was his, and if Professor Strout could not have her, nobody would.

            Professor Dumbledore and Leena hurried Hagrid up to the Hospital Wing, and as they entered, their shoes and robe cuffs covered in snow, Madam Pomphrey met them at the door.  Seeing Hagrid trailing ahead of Professor Dumbledore, and his hand held by the beautiful Leena Michaels, her heart melted, and tears came to the young nurse's eyes.  Silently, for her throat was choked up, Madam Pomphrey pointed to a close bed, and Professor Dumbledore allowed Hagrid to fall gently onto the bed, where Madam Pomphrey covered him gently.  As Hagrid lay, with Leena holding tightly to his hand, Professor Dumbledore looked expectantly at Madam Pomphrey, expecting an answer to his question.

            "Professor Dumbledore, I believe this Man's drank himself nearly to death this time.  He's done it once before, if you recall."  Madam Pomphrey said, looking rather perplexed, as she tried to understand.

            "My young Rubeus is not like that, Poppy.  I tell you, something else has happened."  Professor Dumbledore said, as Leena's eyes filled with tears.

            "Professor, what else could Hagrid do but drink himself to death?  You and I both know why he would."  Madam Pomphrey said, as she began to administer the potion to him.

            "Don't!"  Professor Dumbledore said, as he magickd the potion from Madam Pomphrey hand.

            "professor Dumbledore!" Madam Pomphrey said, as she tried to catch the potion.

            "Poppy, I do beg your pardon, and ask that you monitor before you administrate Hagrid with your potions.   I wish to be sure he has what you say he does."  Professor Dumbledore said, as he looked at the still form of Hagrid.

            "I shall, Professor, I shall."  Poppy said, as she looked at Hagrid once again.

            Though Poppy was not sure why Professor Dumbledore had the actions he did, she was sure he had good reason to think whatever he had, though she did not know in the least what the reasoning could be.  She had known Professor Dumbledore was a strange Man, and for this, she loved the man greatly.  She seemed to be the only one who knew what lay behind Professor Dumbledore's madness, and who though there was sanity, however, she did not mind this in the least.  Though mad at times, Professor Dumbledore brought light to the school, and it's many occupants, and it was this, in Poppy Pomphrey opinion, which made him her favorite Professor in the entire school.

            Feeling at last that she had stalled long enough, thinking of Professor Dumbledore, Poppy began to look Hagrid over, ignoring the younger woman who held his hand, and when at last she could find what had happened, she could not help but gasp in horror.  Rubeus Hagrid had been poisoned---put to sleep by an unidentified potion, and as Poppy looked at Professor Dumbledore, she knew she had failed to hide the worried expression which had found her face.  As she looked over him, tears forming in her usually calm eyes, Professor Dumbledore stood, and walked to her side.  Gently, he laid a hand on her shoulder, and drew her close to him, much as a father might hold his daughter to him, and Poppy could not help but close her eyes, as she found comfort in his arms.  Professor Dumbledore, in Poppy's opinion, was the only man she had ever felt safe with before, and as she relaxed in his arms, she found herself enjoying the comfort he offered her.

            "What is it, Poppy?"  Professor Dumbledore asked, as Leena's face grew frightful and she bent her head down.

            "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, he has been poisoned!  Somebody has given him sleeping potions in his drink!"  Poppy whaled, unable to hold in her tears.

            "Sleeping Potions?  Can you make him well again, Poppy?"  Professor Dumbledore asked, as he stroked her hair gently.

            "I can.  It will be a long night, but I may make him well."  Poppy said, as she looked at the Man in the bed.

            "You are looking as though you're not sure."  Professor Dumbledore said, as he smiled at her.

            "Professor, he has to want to get well, in order for this to work." Poppy said, as she looked into the Professor's eyes.

            "Get well?  Why should he wish to get well, in order to do so?"  Professor Dumbledore asked, as he looked at Hagrid.

            "Professor Dumbledore, this is a different kind of potion.  You see, it feeds off of someone's emotions.  If Hagrid chooses not to get well, it's a death wish for the young soul.  If Hagrid is sad, or hasn't a reason to live, then he shall die.  If he chooses to live, only then, will the effects wear off, and he shall get better again."  Poppy said, looking down at Hagrid.

            "And, if he does not wish to get well?"  Professor Dumbledore asked, not sure what to think of the subject.

            "Then, as I have once told you, he shall die."  Poppy said, looking  utterly stupefied.

            "He must live, Poppy!"  Professor Dumbledore said, sadly.

            "And he may, Albus.  The life he lives shall either be short or long.  It shall all depend on the quality of which he likes to live.  If he hasn't got a reason in his mind of doing so, he shall die, Albus, and there is nothing I can do about it."  Poppy said, as she strode into her office, and closed the door behind her.

            "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, do you think he'll be all right?"  Leena asked, as she smiled up at him, her eyes filled with a deep sadness Professor Dumbledore could not describe.

            "It is up to him, Leena my dear.  I trust Rubeus will do what is in his heart to do.  Not to worry, dear one. He is a strong man, and it is in his hands, whether or not he lives or dies.  Trust in his opinion, Leena woman.  You have grown up, and you are well for it.  I cannot tell you whether or not he will live, nor could I pretend to know.  Trust in him, Leena.  We all must do so on this particular occations."  Professor Dumbledore answered, his eyes downcast, and his face looking as though he had aged a hundred year4s, at this particular moment.

            Rain was falling now, stiff and cold outside, as though the whole world must cry for what had happened.  Hagrid, who had been Dumbledore's greatest friend and loyalist companion, had finally drank himself nearly to death, and now he found himself angry, not for what had happened to Hagrid, but for what he'd done to cause it.  If only he had not interrupted---if only he'd known!

            "Professor Dumbledore, I wonder if I might have a moment alone with Hagrid?"  Leena asked, as she looked up from Hagrid's bedside, where she'd been holding the hand of Hagrid in hers.

            "All right.  I shall go to my office, and I shall work."  Professor Dumbledore said, as he walked out of the infirmary, and closed the door softly behind him.

            "Hagrid, I'm so sorry.  I should have told you when you were well, and I didn't!  I should have let you know, and if you didn't feel that way, at least you would have told me.  Oh, Hagrid, it's too late now.  You've left me, and I didn't even get to tell you how much you mean to me.  Oh, Dear Hagrid, how I dreamed you'd love me, and I know that will never happen!  You've left me, and I should have known you would.  Everyone I have ever loved is gone now---including you!" She said, as tears slid down her eyes and face.

            Hagrid lay in the bed, the covers falling silently down his body, to reveal his upper torso, and ever so gently, Leena reached up, and pulled the blanket over him, her eyes flooding with her long awaited tears.  Hagrid was still, his body warm from the heated blankets, and now he stirred, his head turning slightly, until his face was close to hers.

            "One wish, Leena my dear.  I only had one wish, and I will die before I'll ever have it."  Hagrid whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

            "Hagrid!"  Leena said, as she looked into his eyes.

            "Leena?"  Hagrid asked, as he opened his eyes in confusion.

            "Oh, Hagrid, you're alive!   You're alive!"  Leena cried, as she threw herself atop of him.

            "Aye!  Would ye have me otherwise?"  Hagrid asked, hugging her close.

            "Oh, Hagrid, I'm so sorry.  I never meant---" Leena began, as her voice trailed away.

            "Never meant what, Leena?"  Hagrid asked, his gruff voice suddenly gentle, as her tears fell upon his face.

            "I---I never meant to hurt you.  It's just---I---I can't do it, Hagrid.  I can't do it anymore.  I care about you, Hagrid.  I always did, and you were always so sweet and kind and---oh, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before!"  Leena cried, as Hagrid's face turned to one of confusion.

            "Leena my girl, what are you tryin' to tell me?  I am not understandin' ye in the least!"  Hagrid cried, confused at her antics toward him.

            Leena looked at him a moment, her eyes sparkling, then she sat beside him again, her hair falling like a sheet of rain upon him.  Hagrid fought for control of himself, unsure of this new feeling he now felt, as he tried to overcome the sudden urge to take her into his arms and never let her go.  Leena had rarely been so close to him, ever since her seventh year as a student at Hogwarts, and now he felt as he had felt so long ago, as though his insides must certainly be falling out of him.  Never had he felt as he now did, except when Leena was near, and Hagrid looked at the ceiling of the infirmary, wondering why it was he felt as he always did around her, and not with anyone else.  Leena was still looking into his face, her eyes worried and wondering, when suddenly, as though he had lost control altogether, Hagrid reached up, and hugged her tightly, taking care to know the amount of strength he showed, as not to squish her.

            "Oh, Hagrid."  Leena said, her voice filled with a kindness he'd never heard from anyone else.

            "I can't let go, Leena.  Don't ask me to do it.  Please, I'll be beggin' it of ye!"  Hagrid cried, as Madam Pomphrey's door slid silently open.

            "Oh, Hagrid, I won't.  I'll never ask it of you!"  Leena cried, as fresh tears of joy rolled down her face.

            Madam Pomphrey stared out the door, unnoticed by the two in her midst, as she watched their antics.  She had always felt a certain love for Hagrid and Leena, and the thought of the two them together was something she could only have wished for.  She had known long ago the two of them loved each other deeply, and had nearly lost hope of their being close, when the dreaded Professor Strout had come into the picture, loving Leena as it had never been his place to love her.  Further, she had stressed Hagrid's death, when he had nearly drunk himself to death with grief, when Leena had tried to return Professor Strout's affections, in order to try and please Hagrid.  It had been entirely too difficult of a mess, and Madam Pomphrey was pleased to have it end, as she did not particularly care for Professor Strout.

Madam Pomphrey backed into her classroom, and closed the door softly behind her, as she reached up to wipe the single tear that had appeared on her crimson face.  She had always been a hopeless romantic, as long as Poppy could remember, and once in a great while, one such story or setting would bring tears of joy to her eyes, as she saw yet another couple find each other in the big world around them.  Poppy had never longed for love before, and as she watched the two outside her office only a moment before, she felt herself fall slightly, wondering why this was so.  A love in Poppy's life had never been one of her great issues or wants, and now Poppy wondered if, perhaps, she'd been wrong all along.  If someone was in the world for poppy pomphrey, who was she to argue, and further more, if that someone loved her enough, why should poppy not wish to love them in return?  She guessed she would wait an see, as so many others around her did, and whatever must come of it would  as sure as Poppy could have ever known it would.

            Outside in the infirmary, Leena held tightly to Hagrid, almost clinging to him, as she talked softly to him, and told him of her long suppressed feelings.  Hagrid, having spent half of his life in confusion as to the way she felt for him, now believed he had died for sure and gone to some kind of heaven.  Either that, or he had found heaven on Earth, as some might find when in love, and for this, Hagrid could not have been any happier.  Never had he been as happy and thrilled, as he now was, and as he held Leena close, he wished he could stay in this moment forever, and love, as he never had before.  He wished he could live with her in a life he could only dream of living, and now he could almost feel the dream in his grasp, as he loved the woman he was born to love.

            *********

            Good enough?  Well, I promise, it'll get better.  You get two in depth details of two separate people.  Dumbledore, and Madam Pomphrey.  More to come on Leena and Hagrid, aren't they so cute?

            And now, the dreaded spoiler.

            It was as though someone had turned the light in the room to a blazing brightness, as Dumbledore muttered the spell that he had meant to cast upon Hagrid.  It had been a complex spell, Hagrid could remember, and it had had to be a certain time of day, as Dumbledore was not quite sure it would be affective for the wish he meant to grant for the dear young man.  All his life, Hagrid had wished, and as he had never hoped to be granted the wish he so desired, Dumbledore had come to him as s surprise visitor, and now Hagrid could feel the effects of the spell, as he fell to the ground.

            "Hagrid?  Are you all right?"  Professor Dumbledore asked, kneeling beside him, and gently taking his head into his lap.

            "Thank ye, Professor.  Thank ye for bein' the father I never had."  Hagrid muttered, as tears of happiness filled his eyes.

            "You have three days, Hagrid.  Enjoy them.  Your services will not be required at Hogwarts for the duration of your days as you now are.  Go home, and rest easy."  Professor Dumbledore said, as he helped Hagrid to stand on his trembling legs.

            I shall, Professor, and thank ye again."  Hagrid said, as he left the office, closing the door behind him.

            Professor Dumbledore watched him leave, his eyes white with the concentration it had taken for him to cast the spell, and when Hagrid had finally gone, Professor Dumbledore sat heavily down in his chair, and lay his head in his hands.  Never in his entire life had he felt so tired and exhausted, as he now felt, and he knew he would lose himself in it, as he was no longer as young as he once was.  It had been no secret to Professor Dumbledore that he was growing old, and like it as people may, he meant to enjoy it, even as the pains I his hands were growing steady by the day, and eventually his back would bend, as those in his family did, and he would become the old hunchback he had known he would.  For now he was still quite young, and he  meant to enjoy it, for this would not last forever.


	8. Special Potions

Someone For Hagrid.

            Disclaimer.  None but three of the characters found in this book belong to me.  All others belong to the Property of J.Knowledge.  Rowling.

            A N.  Just wanted to say it's good to be here with this chappy.  I spent lots of time on it.  I likey it.  Have fun, and enjoy.

            Summary.  Hagrid is called into Professor Dumbledore's office, and nobody knows why, but Professor Dumbledore.  As he is given something that will change his life, how will Hagrid respond?

As Promised, here, my friends, is Chapter seven.

            Chapter Seven.  Special Potion.

            Hagrid stood just inside the cabin, having just thrown on his moleskin overcoat, at the request of Professor Dumbledore.  Once again, he was being called into the Professr's office, and Hagrid, though he loved his dear Professor greatly, was becoming slightly irritated with the Professor's antics.  It seemed as though a new job was being asked of him every day now, and he'd had less and less time to spend with Leena, until he felt he must burst.  Often times, Hagrid would enter the office, in time to see Professor Dumbledore hard at work with some sort of work he did not wish to share with Hagrid, and upon Hagrid's entrance, Professor Dumbledore would hurriedly lay his work aside, and speak to Hagrid for long hours at a time, until the large Man finally had nearly reached exhaustion, before sending him on his way back to the cabin, in which he lived, and allowing him to rest.

            Now was one such time, Hagrid knew, as he pulled his boots on, and made his way out into the deep snow, leaving Leena to sit beside the warm fireside, and rest, whilst he ran his mission.  He did not wish to do so, as he walked on, and when at last, he reached the place where the castle lay, he pulled open the double doors, and entered the castle, speaking the password, before entering the staircase that would lead him to Professor Dumbledore's office.  He did not generally wish to be here, but as his dear professor had asked it of him, he did not have many regrets, as he walked up the winding staircase, and knocked gently on the Old Headmaster's door.  He did not have to wait long, before the call was made, and as he entered, he noticed at once, that Professor Dumbledore made no move to put the work he was doing aside.

            "Sit down, Hagrid, won't you?"  Professor Dumbledore asked, as he looked up, and smiled.

            "What do ye need, Professor, at this late hour?"  Hagrid asked, as he looked down at his old friend.

            "I wish to discuss something with you, Rubeus, if you won't mind.  It is of some great importance."  Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at Hagrid.

            "Anythin', professor.  What is it?"  Hagrid asked, as he smiled once more at the Professor.

            "Hagrid, I wonder if you could stay up here with me for a while.  I wish for you to try some potion for me, if you wish to do so." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at Hagrid, from behind his desk.

            "Potions?  What sort of potions do ye mean, Professor?" Hagrid asked, his eyes widening, as he looked at the Headmaster.

            "I believe, Rubeus, that it is time for me to tell you what it is I have been working on all this time.  I have been most grateful that you have not asked what I have been doing, because I could not have told you.  You see, Rubeus, during these past two weeks, I have been creating a potion, which will help you in many ways.  I have received the ingredients from Professor Strout, who has not been very willing to provide me with the ingredients I require.  However, the ingredients are here, and should you accept the offer I shall present you this day, you will be excused from all gamekeeping of Hogwarts for three days." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are ye talkin' about?" Hagrid asked, trying desperately to be respectful of his headmaster.

"I have in my hand, Rubeus, a potion which will bring your size of body down to that of a normal man.  No longer, will you look as you do now, but you shall look as you would, if your Mother had not been a giantess." Professor Dumbledore said, looking at Hagrid.

"How, might I be askin' do you plan to do that, Professor?" Hagrid asked, unwilling to get his hopes up.

"Ah.  You shall have to take the potion, and find out for yourself, Rubeus.  I cannot tell you that." Professor Dumbledore said, as he brought a vile of green potion from the back of his desk.

"Professor?" Hagrid asked, slowly.

"Yes, Hagrid.  If you take this, then for three days, you shall be a normal sized Man, and you shall be required to stay home." Professor Dumbledore said, looking into Hagrid's face.

Hagrid stopped, thinking of all that had been said, then he reached his decision, and reaching his hand out slowly, he took the potion into his hand, popping the cork of the vile, before gulping it down.  For a moment, nothing happened, then the room began to spin, and Hagrid felt his body cracking and changing.  A scream escaped Hagrid, as he began to change, and as pain shot like hot irons through his body, and trying hard to remain upright, Hagrid dropped the vile, and heard it shatter upon the floor.  Professor Dumbledore, who had been watching Hagrid with great worry, sighed, as Hagrid't body shrank before his eyes, and when it had reached the size of a normal Man, it ceased to change.  Exhausted and cold, Hagrid fell into the chair beside Professor Dumbledore's desk, and there he remained, unaware of just what had happened to him.

"Are you all right, Rubeus?" Professor Dumbledore asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Professor.  Just cold and tired is all." Hagrid answered, standing up, and looking around.

"Here you are, Hagrid.  Here's a bit of chocolate for you.  It'll help." Professor Dumbledore said, handing Hagrid a large chunk of dark chocolate.

Professor Dumbledore had been right, for when Hagrid had finished the chocolate, he felt much better, and when he stood, the room no longer spinned, and he noticed for the first time, how his clothes were falling off of him.  Laughing, Professor Dumbledore passed along some robes of black, and Hagrid changed into them, smiling at how small he had become, compared to his previous size.  Hagrid smiled, and hugging the professor goodbye, he turned, and picked his old clothes from the floor, walking out of the Headmaster's office, and down the stairs.

"Well, look at Professor Dumbledore's little pet!" Professor Strout said, as he met Hagrid in the Entrance Hall.

"What will ye be wantin'?" Hagrid asked, as he glared at the Professor.

  "You think you'll be able to get out of this one, when the Minister of Magic finds out?  I've turned your precious Leena into him, and he'll be by to get her when night comes." Professor Strout said, angrily.

"No!  No ye did _not!"_ Hagrid cried, as he felt his temper rise.

"I did, and he'll be here before you can say Fillibuster's Fireworks." Professor Strout said, smiling.

"Ye just said it, and he ain't here.  I'll be goin' now, and if ye be comin' to my cabin any more, I'll not be responsible for what I do." Hagrid said, turning from the Professor, and running from the castle.

Only when he arrived at his cabin, did he regain his breath, and as he entered, he caught sight of Leena, her hair hanging down loosely, as she tended the fire.  At sight of her, Hagrid stopped, and his breath caught again, as he noticed again, the beauty of her.  She had barely changed, since her schooldays, and Hagrid marvelled at how beautiful one woman could look, as she grew older.  Leena Michaels was unlike anyone he had ever encountered, and he found himself lost in just the beauty of her, for she had yet to notice his arrival.

"What on Earth?  Where's Hagrid?" Leena asked, as she turned to face him at last.

"Leena, I am Hagrid." Hagrid answered, looking into her eyes.

"No you're not!  Where is Rubeus Hagrid?" Leena asked, angrily.

Hagrid entered the cabin, and closed the door behind him, locking it, as Leena gave him an unfamiliar look.  Then, laying his clothes upon the chair beside the table, he crossed the room, and looked into the cage of his small Niffler, smiling in at it.  Leena, who still found it unbelievable that Hagrid could be so much smaller, glared at him, and tended the fire, seating herself primly upon the floor, when she had finished.  Hagrid looked once more at his niffler, then he looked into the face of his beautiful Leena, and an idea struck his brain, so that he smiled.

"Leena, ask me any question you like, and if I was not me, I could not be answerin' ye." Hagrid said, as he sat across from Leena.

"All right.  What did I say to you when I came here, when Barty Croutch came for me?" Leena asked, as a flash of anger fell on her blue eyes.

"Ye were sayin' that ye didn't do it.  Ye said I should know it." Hagrid said, smiling.

Leena, who had known only Hagrid could answer that, looked into his large eyes, and felt her heart stop, as recognition came to her.  This Man, though half the size of Hagrid, could be none other, and as she looked into his eyes she began to cry silently, for she could not quite understand why he had lost his size.  Hagrid, who had always hated to see her cry, reached out to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Leena, I'm sorry.  Please, don't be cryin'?  I'll be dyin' every time I be seein' yer tears." Hagrid said, his blue eyes pleading with Leena.

"It's really _you,_ Hagrid!  How---what---_how?"_ Leena asked, as her body shook with sobs.

"Professor Dumbledore said I'll be havin' three days like this, then I'll be goin' and beein' a giant again." Hagrid said, his eyes sad.

"I---I wish he hadn't!" Leena cried, pulling free of Hagrid, and standing upright.

"Leena!" Hagrid cried, as she ran from the cabin.

Hot tears stung Hagrid's eyes, as he sat in wonderment, and when at last he could try and understand what had happened, he felt a pain so deep, he knew his heart must fall away.  Leena had not liked what he had done.  His beautiful Leena had gone from him, and Hagrid was not sure he would ever see her again, as he had been strictly ordered to remain indoors, and not to go after her, if she went away from him.  Now he knew he had been wrong to accept Professor Dumbledore's offer, as he had upset Leena, and broken a promise he had made to himself long ago, when he had seen her look the way she had that day before.  Sighing, and trying desperately to wipe the tears from his eyes, Hagrid walked slowly to his bed, and lay down, wishing to sleep the next three days away, so that he might go after Leena, and make certain she was all right.  Saddened by what had happened, he closed his eyes, and knowing that Leena had rid the cabin of all aalcohol, he fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of the look that had passed Leena's face, when she had seen his new size, and known all that had been done with him.

Leena found him, when she returned to the house, two hours later, and sighed deeply, when she saw the streaks upon his face, of which had been made by the tears he must have shed, while she was away.  She had felt so lost, when Hagrid had shrunk, and now she felt grtful, especially to Professor Dumbledore, as he had granted the one wish she had made so long ago.  She had known why Hagrid had not gone to her, and why she could never have been with him, and as she had looked on a bright star, she had wished fervently that Hagrid could find a way to be with her, even if it meant she should be engourged, or he, disgourged.  She knew he loved her, and it had not been her choice, that he not take her, only, she had understood Hagrid's, as he felt he could hurt her greatly, if he were to do so.  Nothing would stop him now, nor would it keep him from her, as he could not use the size, and Leena was saddened, that she had been unable to understand before.  She could remember the last two hours, afraid and worried that if she came back, Hagrid might be angry, or even walk away from her, and Leena had felt that she could not handle this, as she had awaited him so long.

Timidly, she knelt beside the bed in which Hagrid was now sleeping, and touched the side of his face, stroking it lovingly, as she looked into his face.  Hagrid, who had been sleeping soundly, woke slowly, and seeing Leena above him, made him wonder just how much time had gone by.

"Hagrid?" Leena asked, gently laying a hand upon Hagrid's head.

"Leena, I'm sorry." Hagrid said, looking up into her angellic blue eyes.

"It's okay, Hagrid.  I'm sorry I didn't understand you before.  I tried so hard, and now I know." Leena said, as tears cameffher eyes.

"Oh, Leena." Hagrid said, as he reached to her, and pulled her once again into his arms.

"I'm sorry for running out on you like that.  I---I never meant it like that." Leena said, sadly.

"Leena, ye don't have anythin' to be sorry about." Hagrid said, as he took her, and held her closer.

Instinctively, Leena snuggled closer to Hagrid, and looking up into his eyes, she placed a gentle kiss upon his mouth, feeling shivers of wonderment flow steadily through her.  As Hagrid returned her gentle kiss, he could feel the heat begin to rise through him, and desperately wanting to hold Leena, and never let go, he lifted her beside him, and held tightly to her, somewhat afraid he might crush her.  There the two lay, holding tightly to each other as time passed, and when at last they could gain control of their situation, Hagrid touched her lips with his own, and kissed her once more, tasting the delicious beauty of her as he did so.

"Please---don't let go this time?  Not for anyone?" Leena asked, desperation ebbing her voice.

 "I'll not be lettin' go, Leena.  I'm not believin' I am able to do it." Hagrid said, as he fought desperately, to contain the heat that had became so apparent to his member.

"Kiss me, Rubeus.  Please, kiss me?" Leena asked, her eyes meeting his own in a way that could never have frightened him.

Hagrid took a deep breath, and met her lips again, kissing her gently at first, then deepening it into a passionate and pleasureful kiss, as he felt her respond eagerly to hi.

Leena's eyes were locked upon his now, and Hagrid could feel himself rising still further, until he knew he must cease this action, or take her completely.  Sighing, he broke the kiss, and looked into her face with eyes that still held the deep passion he felt.

"Rubeus?  Are you all right?" Leena asked, as she trembled slightly in his arms.

"Oh, Leena, I can't be kissin' ye like that.  I'll be losin' my control, and I could be hurtin' you so!" Hagrid cried, trembling from his weak hold on his control.

Leena looked away a moment, then back at him, her eyes locking once again on his own.  Smiling, she moved closer to him, and breathing very quickly, she kissed him again, as deeply and as passionately as she could.  Hagrid gasped, as he saw the determination that shown in her beautiful eyes.

He was nearly ready to break the kiss again, and explain to her how awful it could be for her if he lost control, when Leena's soft hands began to explore his body, resting finally, just above his swollen member.  Here he gasped loudly, and felt his control ebb slowly away, as he gently removed the clothes that concealed her beautiful body from him, and then helped to remove his own clothes, before his hands began the slow, tender exploration of her soft white body.  As their hands roamed freely over each other's fair bodies, the passionate kisses began again, and as Hagrid trembled beneath Leena's touch, and her entire body tingled with anticipation beneath his hands, they moved close together, until his swollen member pressed against the body of his love.

"Oh, Leena, forgive me for what I'll be doin' to ye this night?" Hagrid asked, as he came nearer and nearer to the edge of what little control he possessed.

"It's all right, Rubeus.  There won't be anything to forgive." Leena said, as she touched his member gently.

A cry escaped Hagrid's open mouth, as he felt her hands touch him, and kissing her as passionately as he could, he moved closer, holding her tightly against him.  Instinctively, Leena wrapped her small leg about his body, and Hagrid rolled himself gently atop of her, as she rolled upon her back.  Looking into her eyes, he reached his hands down to Leena's softness and penetrated her gently with his fingers, to ready her for his taking.

Leena cried out, as she felt him touch her, and as he moved his fingers about, enlarging her slightly, her cries became slightly louder, and he could almost feel the urgency in her voice, as he felt his member throb with anticipation.  He continued to enlarge her, playing with her body with his probing hands, as his lips brushed along her face and neck, and when at last he felt she could handle him, he broke their passionate embrace, and moved back slightly, hearing her moans of disappointment.

Leena's cries were cut short, as Hagrid penetrated his member into her softSo, and as he moved up into her, he felt her moving closer to him, until he could not bear to keep his control any longer.  He knew he must hold on---that he must wait, or he could hurt her badly, but waiting seemed like dying now, as he continued to move into her, surprised at just how much of him she could hold this far.  At last, he felt the head of his member touch the bubble that held her purity, and he looked into her eyes one last time as the fair virgin she was, before he penetrated the bubble, and felt it give way beneath his member.

A loud cry escaped Leena, as the bubble was popped, and Hagrid kissed her mouth and eyes, tasting the hot tears that came from them, as he rested inside of her, allowing her body to become used to him.  Then, when only a few minutes had gone by, Leena forgot her tears, as Hagrid pressed his full length into her, and began to move slowly.  Hot sensations ran through her body, as she wrapped her arms tightly about him, and she began to move with him, taken high beyond her wildest dreams, as so many different feelings and emotions ran through her like hot fire.

Hagrid kissed her gently, as his movements became quicker, and Leena began to cry out his name, as she began to feel the heat rising to her, until she could barely hold back the screams of pleasure she felt.  She could soon hear Hagrid's cries mingling with her own, each crying loud, the name of the other, as their movements became more and more rapid and urgent, and the steam began to rise from the two bodies of the lovers.  Subtly at first, Hagrid felt her body become firm beneath him, then she tightened around him, and he lost his control completely, thrusting in and out of her with an urgency he had never known, as he screamed her name, and he felt the heat rise to the head of his member, before words were lost to him, and he exploded again and again inside of her, his cries mingling with her urgent ones, as their bodies collided together now.  Finally, his explosions finished, and his movements became slow, and less needing, until her hot liquid trickled along the length of him, announcing her release.  Then, when at last his movements ceased, Hagrid removed himself gently from within her, and he pulled her gently up beside him, kissing her softly, as he wiped the beads of sweat that had accumulated upon their bodies.

"Hagrid, I love you!  I love everything about you!" Leena said, as the two of them breathed heavily.

"I'm so sorry I be hurtin' ye like that.  I knew I would, Leena my angel." Hagrid said, trying hard to slow the beating of his pounding heart.

"You didn't hurt me, really.  Honest, Rubeus, I promise!  I've wanted this---wanted _you,_ for as long as I could remember!" Leena said, kissing him gently.

"And I you, Leena.  There be nobody in the entire world but you." Hagrid said, his eyes shining with earnest truth.

Leena's eyes met Hagrid's, and the two of them fell silent, lost in each other's eyes, as they held tightly to each other.  Outside the window, soft rain began to fall, and a shivering young pup named Fang found his way into the forbidden forest, where he could find cover from the cold.  The rain seemed to remove all the previous sadness, as it touched the snow, and in a tiny, peeling cabin, two young lovers slept peacefully, their dreams restful and kind, and their warm bodies softly touching, bare still, from the night's affairs, as they held each other close.

A N.  .  I'm sorry some of the parts in this chappy were a bit choppy.  If you have any suggestions of how the next chapter should go, please, by all means, send me a review, and I shall do it.  Reminding my off the record reviewers that the next chappy isn't going up, until you review me, then give this poor, work-loaded Author a week to write!  Gger!

Oh Yeah.  Chappy Spoilers for CHAPPY 8.

It seemed as if two moons had come up, as Hagrid and Leena made their way deep into the forbidden forest, and Hagrid knew by the color of the moon, that this was an extremely dangerous night for the both of them.  After all, hadn't they been running for so long that both had grown weary and exhausted from the trip?  He hadn't expected Leena to run with him---she'd been getting along so well in life, and Professor Dumbledore had been so kind to her, but now he knew it was time, and yet, he wondered why she'd chosen to do such thing.

"Aphillius!" a voice shouted, from the distance, as Leena fell to the ground.

  "Leena!  God, Leena!" Hagrid screamed, as he bent over the one person he loved.

"Rubeus!  Please!  They want my child!" Leena cried, clinging to him, as he made to lift her into the air.

"They can't!  What child do ye mean, Leena?" Hagrid asked, confused and horrified, all at once.

"The child that we created together, Rubeus.  _Our_ child." Leena said, looking into his eyes.


	9. Ahead of the Pak

A N. Only a few of these characters belong to me. The rest are the property of J. K. Rowling. Now I think we all need to make her write us an eighth book, don't you?

Author's note. And the arm twisters go to my handsome and very persuasive Mate, Martin baker. To him I say Hurrumph. Also, if you want more chapters, review me. I'll only write if I'm reviewed. Those reviews are my writer's life blood. Also. I've hidden my favorite color within this chapter. Who ca find it? That person gets to tell me what they want in the next chapter, and I have to put it in. Sound good/ Okay, here we go.

Chapter Eight. Ahead of the Pack.

When morning came, bringing with it the smells of snow and mud and Fang's loud barks of greeting, Leena and Hagrid woke snugly within the embrace of one another's arms. Neither moved for a long moment, and each smiled in a way that brought the other comfort. For Hagrid and Leena, they had reached their heaven and nothing lay above it but what they already had. For the two of them, it was a bliss they had never thought they could reach.

"I love you, Rubeus. I love you so much it used to hurt to think of it." Leena whispered into his neck, as Hagrid snuggled closer to her beneath the huge ragged blanket his father had given him.

"And I love ye too, Leena my love. Won't ye be a good lass and keep a man warm? I'm just about freezin' down in here." Hagrid told her, as Leena kissed him lightly.

"Oh, Rubeus. I'd keep you warm a thousand times a day if I could. I wouldn't like a cold Rubeus, would you?" Leena questioned good naturedly, as she hugged him close.

"Well, if I were wantin' to be a cold Rubeus, I'd have stayed on my side of the bed." Hagrid answered, rubbing Leena's head affectionately.

Outside, the snow crunched loudly beneath someone's feet as Fang barked loudly. Leena and Hagrid pulled back the covers, and were just wrapping robes around them when a loud knock came at the door. Whoever could be disturbing them at this god-awful moment, Hagrid thought as he stood up. It was only seven-thirty, and he hadn't fully enjoyed Leena yet. Whoever it was had better have a good excuse for this.

"Rubeus, might you open this door? It's important that I talk to you." Dumbledore's voice came from outside, as Hagrid pulled the strings together to close out the cold air.

"Rubeus, it's Dumbledore. I wonder what he wants this early in the morning." Leena told him, as though he couldn't hear him out there himself.

"Yes, I hear him. I'll go and see what it is he is wantin' now. Ye just be comfortable, won't ye Leena?" Hagrid asked, as he headed slowly for the door.

"Rubeus, please hurry. We haven't much time." Dumbledore told him, as Rubeus finally reached the door and pulled heavily upon it to open it.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore! Ye needn't be so urgent! Come and let me make ye some tea?" Hagrid asked, as he closed the door behind a shivering Dumbledore.

"Rubeus, there isn't time for tea now. You and Leena must leave here at once. Barty Crouch is on his way presently to take Miss Leena to Azkaban once again." Dumbledore stated in a matter of fact tone that sent shivers down Hagrid's spine.

"He couldn't be comin' here! He doesn't know I even have Leena!" Hagrid exploded in that way that sometimes frightened Leena.

"Oh, he's coming, and he'll be here soon. Young Lucius Malfoy has told him you have her. Barty Crouch could lose his job if he doesn't find Leena soon. He has to do so, and if you don't get out of here now, you'll have helped him. Do you want that, Rubeus?" Dumbledore asked sharply, the tone of his voice giving Hagrid and Leena pause as they stared into his stony face.

"I'll kill him! Let me at him!" Hagrid screamed, his voice thundering loudly around his cabin in a way that had Fang cringing in his dog bed.

"Rubeus, you most certainly cannot kill Lucius! You know how the Malfoys are, and if you're not careful the Minister of magic might have me take you off school premises. What would you have me do Rubeus? I've already saved your tail." Dumbledore informed him, as Rubeus's face reddened with anger.

"Professor, ye've done wonders for me and Leena here. I thank ye kindly, and I'm sorry for my loss of temper." Hagrid apologized, as he hurried across the room toward his wardrobe.

"I'll be going now. You two get ready and be out of here. I don't want Barty finding the two of you. Goodbye and good luck to you both." Dumbledore said, hugging them both before he ran out of the cabin.

"He's a good man, Dumbledore." Hagrid told Leena, as he pulled things out of his closet and struggled into some small robes he'd gathered from Dumbledore the previous night.

"A very good man. I'll never forget what he's done for us, Hagrid." Leena stated, as she pulled on a heavy overcoat.

"Ye come along, Fang. I won't leave ye behind." Hagrid told the dog, as Fang nuzzled his hand affectionately.

"He's adorable, Rubeus. Come now, Fang." Leena called, as she hurried out the front door.

Hagrid pulled some dried oatcakes out of his cupboard and packed them into his large backpack. He wasn't sure how he'd carry it, but by the pink umbrella he always carried with him, he knew he would be able to do so soon. Snapping the umbrella open, he plunged his hand inside and pulled out the tiny red wand he had hidden there long before. That had been Tom Riddle's fault, and he'd been sure Tom and Lucius would have got along very well indeed.

Packed at last, Hagrid followed Leena out the door. His skin crawled with the cold of the winter air, and he could see his breath coming like some creation of Jack Frost's as it came out and hit the coldness that was winter. Leena's breath came as a perfect match to his, and for a moment he longed to go inside and take his lovely Leena with him. That would have to wait though, for he had to get her out of there.

With one last longing look back at the forlorn cabin, Hagrid reached across the little distance that separated himself from the lovely Leena. His gloved hand wrapped hers snugly inside and for just a fleeting moment he wished he could be his large self again. He could hardly see as well as he used to when he'd been large, and how quickly he could have picked Leena and Fang up and carried them away. He could be hidden far fro here with in the safe walls of the Forbidden Forest long before he now would. How wonderful it would be to have his old size.

"Rubeus, are you thinking something?" Leena questioned, almost whispering.

How frightened his Leena sounded, standing there beside him in the cold snow. If only he could carry her far away from here to a place where old Grouchy Crouchy would never find them. The forbidden forest was so full of places to hide, so perhaps he still had time. Anything was worth the risk, if only his Leena would be safe from that bastard. Had he just thought that? Could Hagrid have just thought that awful word? Never Hagrid, for he most certainly wasn't that kind of man, was he?

"Rubeus?" Leena questioned uncertainly, as she turned to look at him.

"Let's go, my beautiful Leena. I don't want ye to get caught over my stupidness." Hagrid told her, as he gently led the way toward the woods.

"Stop there! Rubeus Hagrid, Leena Michaels, you two stop right there or I'll kill the both of you!" A stern voice demanded, as Hagrid felt his blood grow ice cold

"Run!" Leena cried, hurrying through the snow into the forbidden forest.

Hagrid hurried up beside her, cringing slightly as spells bounced off the trees around him. Some of the branches caught fire, and some of the spells seared across his hair and flesh so that he wanted to scream. He ran faster however, taking Leena's hand in his when he thought she might slow down. He couldn't lose Leena, he'd just got her! It wasn't time to let her go, not now or ever!

"Don't let him get me, Hagrid! Please, don't let him get me? I'm so frightened!" Leena told him, as she held his hand tightly in hers.

"Never ye worry, Leena. Just keep running, and we'll get far away from him. Just don't stop for anything, all right?" Hagrid asked, as he turned quickly around one of the trees.

Leena's breath came in ragged gasps, but she ran onward. Hagrid was sure she was getting tired, but she could not be allowed to stop. He'd die before he let her get caught again. Barty would not have her, even if that meant Hagrid gave his life. He'd heard that worked somehow, but for the life of him he could not remember when or where he had heard it from.

"Stop them! Stop them now, you stupid blokes! If you don't stop those two humans, I'll burn this ever living forest to the ground!" The voice cried angrily, as another tree began to burn.

Hagrid stopped short, and pushed Leena onward. He'd had enough of this, and now Barty was going to pay. Nobody had the right to terrify a girl like Leena out of her wits like that. Hagrid wouldn't stand for it any longer, and now he was going to act.

"Ye stop right there, Barty Crouch. I'll not be lettin' ye get any closer to Leena." Hagrid growled loudly, as Barty came into sight.

How he longed to see this bastard's blood shed now. How he longed to shed that blood, and see that man writhing in pain. How often had he imagined poor, defenseless Leena in pain at this bloody bastard's hand? How often had he longed to get his hands on the man responsible? Now was his chance, and he meant to take it. This was not going to slip away from him this time.

"You going to kill me, Rubeus? You know I have a son who'll be glad to take my place. There are two more Bartys in the world, so you do what you will to me. They'll do away with you faster than you can say flobberworm." Barty taunted, as Hagrid's hands gripped the pink umbrella steadily in his grasp.

How he loved the color pink. It was the color he'd seen his mother wear when he was a tiny infant, though as a man he hardly remembered those times. By the time he was old, he'd probably forget that. For now, he remembered it clearly, and had picked this particular umbrella to hide the redness that was his wand.

"What's in that umbrella, Rubeus? Want to hand that over, or shall I take it from you?' Barty asked, as he extended his wand hand.

"Ye'll never get it, Barty! Ye just stay away from Leena and me, or ye'll see just what's in this here umbrella. Got that?" Hagrid growled, glaring over at the man in such a way that had beads of sweat dribbling down his neck.

"Rubeus? Come on, please?" Leena questioned from the shadows, drawing Hagrid's attention toward the trees.

With a lunge, Barty overtook Hagrid and clawed the umbrella from his hand. Hagrid's blood ran cold again, and he turned quickly to pick the umbrella from the man's hands. He couldn't let Barty Crouch see what was in that, or he was surely going right to Azkaban with Leena. He wouldn't let that happen, for he had to save his Leena. There was no other way!

"Ye give that back, or I'll take it from you." Hagrid screamed, as he lunged again for the umbrella held out of his reach.

"Why if you were tall, you could just take it from me. I'm not afraid of you any longer, Rubeus. You should just go back to your cabin before I hold you as an accessory to prison escape. Would you like that, Rubeus?" Barty questioned, as Hagrid looked over at him.

"Let him be!" Leena cried, as she threw herself across the small path toward Barty.

"Ahh, Leena! Now that's more like it! Good of you to just turn yourself in like that." Barty said, as he clutched at Leena's arm.

That little second was all Hagrid needed. With one mighty shove, Barty landed hard on the ground. The umbrella was about to fly out of his hand and hit the ground, but Leena caught it and held it over toward Hagrid as she grabbed his arm. The urgency in her expression brought Hagrid out of the temporary shock that comes from hurting another human being, and he grabbed the umbrella and held it tightly in his hand. Now he had to get Leena out of here, and he had to do it before Barty could react to the thing he'd just done.

Turning as one, the two of them ran down the path as Barty's voice called after them. If Hagrid wasn't careful with his temper this time, he'd get Leena caught again. He would not let himself be responsible for any mishaps that came to Leena. He couldn't lose her now, and he had to remember that when his temper was frayed to bits and ready to explode.

"You won't get away, Rubeus. This forest has one way in and one way out. You're cornered." Barty called, as his footsteps grew closer.

"Don't let him get me, Rubeus! He can't get me!" Leena cried, as she ran faster.

"I won't." Hagrid promised, as he held tightly the hand she'd given him.

Hagrid was only vaguely aware of Leena's ragged breathing as he hurried through the forest. They couldn't slow down, and he couldn't allow Barty to get too close. Perhaps he could carry her, if the path got too rough. He just couldn't let her get too tired.

"Rubeus!" Leena cried, as one of the spells finally found her.

She was finally down, and Hagrid felt the panic draw up into his chest as he knelt down to see if she was all right. His lovely Leena had been cut on the back of the neck, and the blood was awfully bad as he tried to find some way to clot the wound. Leena would die if he didn't help her, and Hagrid was frightened. Leena was the best thing that had ever happened, and now what was he going to do? If Leena died, he'd be nothing!

Leena was the only woman who didn't make him feel like less of a man because of the giant blood. Leena made him feel special, and only two people had that ability. Leena was the only woman he knew him, and the only person who saw him for what he was. To Leena, he wasn't a giant or a freak. He was just Rubeus Hagrid, slightly solitary man in his little cabin away from the world. To Leena, he was someone. He couldn't let that die, not now or ever.

"Please help me, Rubeus? If he gets me, we're in trouble." Leena sobbed, as she clung to Hagrid's neck.

"I've got ye, Leena." Hagrid reassured her, as he lifted her into the air.

"Oh, Rubeus, I'm so frightened. Our future---he'll take that from us!" Leena sobbed hysterically, as Barty's voice drew nearer.

"For Crist's Sake! Get back, man!" Hagrid said quietly, as he staggered behind one of the trees.

"Hagrid?" A familiar voice asked, as something beside him moved.

"Aragog?" Hagrid questioned dumbly, as a humongus spider came out of the shrubs beside them.

"Gotcha!" Barty's voice said, as Leena was dragged from Hagrid's arms.

"Rubeus, no! Don't let him get me! The---the baby! You can't let him take me!" Leena screamed, struggling violently against the iron grip Barty seemed to have on her.

"Baby? What baby?" Hagrid asked, his jaw dropping.

"Never mind what baby, man!" Aragog shouted, as he inched closer to Leena.

"Our baby! If he takes me, the baby'll die! I know it will!" Leena sobbed, as Aragog's leg reached toward her.

"I've got you, Leena Michaels. Now you're coming with me, and there'll be no questions." Barty stated, as he lifted his wand hand into the air.

"No!" Hagrid screamed, throwing himself at Barty's feet.

The unseen Aragog had crept ever closer to Barty and Leena now, and now he struck with force that would have made any extremely large insect dance with happiness. Before Barty could do anything to Leena, Aragog had sent her flying from his grip and dragged him to the ground. Barty was trapped now, and Aragog didn't seem able to let go even if he'd wanted. Hagrid could do nothing but watch, as he wondered what on Earth had just happened.

"Get your Leena and get out of my forest, Hagrid! Now, before she sees something that's going to sicken her." Aragog yelled, as Hagrid felt his rubbery limbs beginning to work at long last.

Leena was lying face down on the ground, and Hagrid scooped her up into his arms as though he were built entirely of muscle. The adrenaline flowed like mad through his veins now, and he loved the sensation of it. It was like an old friend to him, and he needed it more than ever now. It was what would help him get to his destination without exhausting too much.

"I'm so tired." Leena said softly, her eyes closing softly.

"God Leena, don't go to sleep. Please stay up with me until I can get you to Madam Larone's house? I need you." Hagrid told her, on the verge of tears.

"I don't know if I can, Rubeus. Let me sleep?" Leena asked pitifully, as she snuggled her head into his shoulders.

Hagrid tried to hold her, but he could feel the strength draining quickly from his bones. He didn't have long with his strength, and he could just make out the house where Madam Larone lived. If he could reach it---if he could just cross those last fifty yards or so, he was in the clear. As he stepped into the path of the last tree, the world went completely black. Even Leena's cry of horror never reached his red ears.

A N. Here we are, at the end of the chapter. How did everyone like it? Does it make you want to review? Huh? Huh?

All right, here we go with the chapter spoilers. I'm sorry I haven't written in over five years, but I only began this novel for Martin. I got too busy to continue it, but now here I am. My readers have to thank martin though, for it was he that gave me the laptop that inspired me to write.


End file.
